


Jealousy | Draco Malfoy18+

by honeymalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymalfoyy/pseuds/honeymalfoyy
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.“You continue to speak to him—“ Draco began saying as his cock thrusted inside of me, mercilessly, "—how many times must I tell you..." a groan escaped his mouth, interrupting his 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐲 filled sentence, "...you're mine."-If you're sensitive I do not recommend reading this book. Contains fowl language, Mature content, extreme toxicity.All Harry Potter characters contained belong to J.K Rowling. I created the character's Theodore Rowle & Malakai Carrow.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**"Burke,"**

—

_This book is not a slow-burn, it's a smut story, I have other books on my page that are slow-burn. Check those out if Jealousy isn't your vibe._

_I didn't start taking this book seriously until Chapter Ten. I was not expecting it to blow up, the writing becomes way better from Chapter ten+_

—

A new school year at Hogwarts came, I will be going on another year having to walk onto that train. Running through the wall I saw Pansy Parkinson, my best friend.

"Baby over here! I missed you so much," Pansy threw her arms around me chuffed to bits to see me.

"It's only been two weeks since we last saw each other," We had both spent a lot of our summer with each other; mostly at Pansy's house.

"So? I can't miss my best friend?" Her mouth went into a pout while sassily putting her arms on her hips. Pansy is extremely barmy but I usually can keep her in line.

"I never said that—" Pansy's eyes went to the side watching who walked up.

"Greetings ladies," Draco. Fucking. Malfoy, the school flirt, who is also my enemy since Year two. I hate him and am revolted every time he's in my presence. Pansy on the other hand was interested yet with Draco the feeling was never mutual.

"..Hey Draco," Pansy was happy to do the talking in this conversation with Draco.

Draco completely ignored Pansy, "How's your mum doing, Burke?" He knew if he talked or asked about my family I'd have to respond; The Malfoy Family were good mates of my parents.

"She's well," I gave him a dull response trying to leave the conversation.

"You seem as if you don't want to talk to me. What's wrong, am I really that bad?" Draco pulled my wrist as I attempted to walk away.

"You're such a prat Malfoy," I spat, Draco did not like the response I had given him.

"Ouch, Burke you almost hurt my feelings," He has always been a possessive, sarcastic guy with no respect except when it came to his mum. Draco has 'daddy issues' being his father is as well controlling.

"I really wish I would have," Giving him a sarcastic smile I pulled Pansy and walked away. Draco watched me as we walked away eyeing me, up and down. I didn't want to turn to give him the satisfaction of bothering me, I still glanced back seeing him smirk.

Luna Lovegood walked back and forth through the train, "Quibbler?" She asked everyone in the train.

"No thank you," Pansy rolled her eyes at my politeness towards Luna.

As Luna then left Pansy blurted out "Why— are you so nice to her? She's like a bloody bird that won't stop chirping," I was stunned at her words.

"She's been kind to me and I don't find her as a gobby," Pansy thought I was too respectful. She wanted me to loosen up a bit.

"I'm going to use the loo, save me my seat will you?" I then got up and was tripped by Pansy having no other than Draco Malfoy catch me by the waist.

"Watch where you're going Burke," Draco muttered.

I scoffed, "Should've let me fall then Malfoy,"

I left walking into the loo to see Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter snogging. She was pushed against the wall with Harry's hands roaming her body.

"Now what do we have here?" I let out a devious chuckle, "What would Molly think of this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes pulling Harry out of the loo slamming the door behind her. I was disgusted seeing this was the girl's loo and she had just brought a guy into here.

"I'm going to need to avada kedavra myself after seeing that," I went over to the basin and washed my face quickly attempting to get those images out of my head.

I was startled at the touch of someone leaning against me, feeling manhood press into me from behind.

"What the fuck—" I turned; Draco put his finger against my mouth sliding his finger down my bottom lip.

"Shh—It's me Burke," Did he say this thinking it would calm me down? Most definitely not.

"That makes it worse," Rolling my eyes I stormed out of the loo walking back to my seat as I ran into Theodore Rowle.

"Sorry Kass I didn't see you there," Theodore well, Theo has been a close family mate for a while, I enjoy his company.

"That's alright Theo, erm— it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was stepping," I blushed scarlet. I was embarrassed showing this was my second time running into someone. 

Theo's eyes traveled down my body then back up to my eyes. "Nice..seeing you again Kass," He left back to his seat on the train.

"Katherine!" I heard my name being called once again and turned to see Blaise Zabini.

"Oh my- Blaise!" I ran into his arms with him hugging me. We shared a brother and sister bond, Blaise was very protective of me; we've known each other before we came to Hogwarts.

"Hey there, don't you look different," I did. My hair was cut to length of my shoulders, I also wore more risky clothing that showed off my figure.

"Is that a bad or good thing?" Blaise let out a loud guffaw in response.

"A brilliant thing, stop being so bloody insecure," He nudged my arm, making a smile grow to my face.

A few more words were shared between us then we went separate ways, walking back Draco's hand swiftly touched my thigh, I felt a shiver down my spine. I watched as he sat down in his black suit fidgeting with the rings that decorated his fingers.

"Someone's being a complete stalker," Pansy giggled seeing me watch the man I say I despise.

I rolled my eyes "Not at all, I— would never,"Accept I was.

"I've seen you all morning acting strange, Baby I can tell you fancy him," I sent a glare her way.

"Well, baby," I mocked Pansy, "You're wrong," She wasn't completely wrong.

I definitely thought Draco became more attractive with the veins running all over his hands, the suit, his hair was more messy, wavy. I was aware of how I was starting to see him, nevertheless I was in denial.

After a few more hours passed everyone arrived at Hogwarts. Pansy and I shared a room running in and we both were exhausted; we instantly went to kip not thinking about unpacking.

— next morning

Pansy woke up earlier than me. Hearing the door open I woke up seeing Blaise at the entry giving Pansy a kiss on her cheek.

"Since when?" I jumped out of my bed full of excitement for my best friend and Blaise.

Pansy became nervous "Let's see—, maybe the beginning of the summer, aye?" Blaise said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Uh, yeah I believe so," I was ecstatic for Pansy, then my eyes dimmed realizing something.

"So, please do explain why I hadn't found out you two fancied one another earlier this summer?" Of course I was acting overly surprised and dramatic knowing Pansy hadn't dated anyone in a while.

"Sorry baby I was going to tell you but became too nervous," I was messing around with them making Pansy more embarrassed. That my specialty obviously, being her best friend.

"Anywho we're heading to breakfast to grab a cup of tea, coming with us?"

"I should get dressed, go ahead I'll meet you all there," Blaise and Pansy nodded while Blaise clutched Pansy's hand tightly. I watched them leave, before I could shut the door a hand stopped it.

"Dammit you Burke," Draco entered my room speaking in a frustrated tone.

"What is it now Malfoy?" I enjoyed seeing Draco in a down mood, It made my mood ten times better.

"Shut the fuck up," Draco walked towards me making me lean against the wall. His eyes kept wandering down to my lips then back to my eyes.

"You're in my room, so how about you shut the fuck up," I was unfazed and exceedingly annoyed. I watched as Draco's eyes filled with lust however there was also anger.

"Tell me that again and—" I didn't hesitate nor did I let him finish speaking.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I let out a quiet laugh to myself, Draco walked up wrapping his hand around my throat pressing his rings against me.

"Get down on your knees you pathetic slut," Something about being degraded made me immensely aroused.

"What if I say no?" When Draco heard those words leave my mouth a smirk appeared across his face.

"You won't, that's the thing," He pushed down on me by the neck, making me fall to my knees.

"Suck my dick like a good girl," I slowly unbuckled his belt, making him exasperated.

I pulled his dress pants down revealing the bulge coming from his boxers. I taunted him by slowly pulling his boxers off then fully did; Draco's very long and large dick sprung out in front of me. He groaned as I placed my hand, stroking it slowly.

"For fucking sakes..ohh Merlin," Draco was about to say something when he immediately fell into a moan. I started sucking him off, I deepthroated him making his tip hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly then continued.

"Fuck— keep going, don't stop," My tounge messed with his tip as the rest of my mouth went up and down. I bobbed my head making his tip hit the back of my throat repeatedly.

Draco began swearing under his breath grasping the back of my head going even faster. "Merlin I can't— ah shit Kass," That was the first time in a while I had heard my actual name leave his mouth. I went faster after hearing that making his hips tense up.

His dick twitched in my mouth as I looked up at him innocently making his eyes roll. A few more times his dick slammed into the back of my throat before he said, "I'm— going to cum...you better swallow it," Before letting him finish I removed my lips, whipping my mouth clean with my sleeve.

"Did I say you could stop?" This made me chuckle.

"Frankly, I don't really care," I grabbed my book bag about to leave when he laid on my bed.

"Get out of my room Malfoy," Draco raised his eyebrows at my snarky remarks and began jerking himself off on my bed. "Go do that in your room!"

"Shouldn't have stopped then," He continued vigorously. I rolled my eyes then walked out of the room going to the restroom in the hall, changing into my school uniform.

I read my schedule seeing I missed breakfast due to Draco's shenanigans. My first class was just about to start; History of magic which was taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns. I walked in, seeing Ginny who was sitting towards the entrance of the classroom and I quickly looked away laughing.

A couple minutes after class started Draco walked in, I was not expecting to see him in this class nor expected him to sit next to me.

"Two can play it that game Burke," Draco mumbled just loud enough so I could hear him.

"You all should know, I'm a ghost, obviously. I teach facts and only deal with facts, not myths or legends," This Professor was the only Ghost professor in the school but also taught the most boring subject of them all.

"Open your books to page 142," Everyone did as told. While we were all writing in our books I felt Draco's cold hand linger on my thigh. He was rubbing up and down my thigh teasing me by briskly touching the outside of my underwear.

Draco grinned seeing me become anxious under his touch. "Slow down Burke, don't get too ahead of yourself," Draco said softly into my ear, letting his hot breath fall onto my neck. He began rubbing the outside of my underwear, "So wet already."

"S—stop," I said, but my tone said something completely different. Two of his fingers moved my underwear to the side while his thumb massaged my clit making me let out a quiet whimper.

"Katherine Burke please read under page 142, where it states the facts of our school," Draco then stuck a finger inside of me making me gasp.

"Y—Yes Professor," Draco inserted another finger writing on his paper for me to see.

"So fucking tight," He began thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy while I read. It was a few sentences, I was unsure if I was going to be able to resist a moan.

"..Hogwarts School of W—Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded by two witches and wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, S—Salazar ..Erm.. S—Slytherin."

"Uh, okay Hermione Granger please read the next Paragraph," Draco's thumb made its way back up to my clit while pumping his fingers in and out of me.

I bit my lip as hard as I could to not release any moans when I felt I was reaching my climax. My walls tightened around his fingers; in a few seconds I was about to cum when he pulled his fingers out.

I gave him a befuddled look and he continued to say, "You can finish yourself just as you made me," I let out a frustrated groan.

Class was over and I saw Theo in the halls, "Theo, hey," He came over walking next to me placing his hand onto my back.

"We have next class together so y'know I figured I'd walk with you," Theo was awfully tall next to me. It made it a struggle to actually look up and look at him while talking.

I smiled, "Of course c'mon," I felt Draco's large hand brush against mine as he passed by. He turned sending a death glare towards Theo then rambled away.

"You two have something going on?"

"No— Never he's such a prick," I let out a nervous guffaw. To be fair what happened today is never happening again.

"Good," Theo was pleased to hear me talk down on Draco seeing they weren't exactly mates themselves.

"Still holding that grudge Theo?" I chuckled noticing how much Theo still loathes him.

"Just a tad," We laughed walking into the Transfiguration Class which was taught by Professor McGonagall.

Theodore and I laughed throughout the whole class period, while we caught up with each other's lives.

"I missed you Kass," A sweet smile grew onto his face while he placed his hand on my outer thigh.

"Yeah I...uh—missed you too," I stuttered as I thought of the placement of Draco's hand that had butterflies in my stomach. There's no way I am letting him do that again, _I think._


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'll have you screaming my name,"**

"Good morning, baby," Pansy was standing over my bed looking tremendously bladdered.

"You and Blaise seriously got bladdered last night? It's our second day of school Pansy," She pushed my leg's over sitting on the edge of my bed. I'm sure Draco's having fun taking care of Blaise.

"I'm completely—" Pansy fell asleep on my leg's, she's really a mess.

"I guess you're sleeping all day, that's just great," I began talking to myself. I stood up from my bed going over to the loo to get dressed in my uniform for school.

Opening the door to leave I saw Blaise; not bladdered at all he, actually sober.

"Why is Pansy bladdered and you aren't?" His eyes widened while his hands went into fists.

"We had a small argument last night, she went and got bladdered with a Hufflepuff. I might've been a little cheeky towards her as well," If he disrespected Pansy in anyway now I see why she left him.

"You can take care of her today, after all I have classes, and this is not my argument. Have fun," I patted his shoulder while walking past him. Blaise rolled his eyes then walked in shutting the door.

I walked into the Library, instead of heading straight to breakfast. I saw Astoria Greengrass sitting on the trolly with Draco pumping his fingers inside of her. He was kissing down her neck as she was loudly moaning.

Draco looked my way; grinning then began going faster, causing her moan louder I quickly ran out. I'm glad he found a new toy to play with.

I went into The Great Hall sitting next to Theo. "What's up?" I can't tell him about what I just saw because he'll just say it shouldn't matter.

"Couldn't find my study books in the Library," That's technically the truth.

"You 'wanna borrow mine? I'm not using them," My whole mind left the conversation going to the door seeing Draco and Astoria walk in.

"Uh— yeah I'll take them," Theo handed me the books with the tip of our fingers touching. "Thank you," He did that flicker with his eyes looking me up and down.

"...Don't mention it," I got up leaving making no eye contact with Draco. I felt Theo's eyes watch me as I left.

— later on that day

Leaving Astronomy my arm was grabbed and pulled into a cupboard, hands gripped my waist tightly.

"Tell Theodore to stay away from you," Silver eyes stared down, looking blankly into mine.

"Don't be such a prick Malfoy, You're nobody to tell me what to do," Draco pulled my waist in tighter breathing on my neck, leaning down close to my ear.

"Stay away from him," I stood there silently, completely clueless on how to respond.

"You're just here to make my life a living hell," I spat as Draco let out a deceitful chuckle.

"I guess that is my other desire," He placed lips on my neck, kissing restlessly. Draco pulled my waist against him, making my body fill with heat.

"So easily melted by my touch," Draco's words sent vibrations through my body. He pulled away with a broad smirk, smeared across his face.

"Astoria wasn't enough for you?" He laughed a bit before answering my question.

"Jealousy's a good look on you Burke," Unbelievable. He's the one saying to stay away from Theo and I'm jealous?

"That's strange coming from you," He put his finger on my chin tilting it upwards to look at him.

"Don't talk back to me if you know what's good for you," I got inordinately close to his face.

"You're all talk Malfoy," Draco grabbed my wrists, pinning them over my head, pinning me against the wall.

"All talk, aye? You won't be saying that when you're screaming my name," I could feel myself growing more turned on. I told myself this wasn't going to happen again yet here I am.

"Never," Draco released my wrists, I went and grabbed my bag as he stood in front of the door.

"I'll bet on it," I want to wipe that barmy smirk of his face.

"Maybe Astorias down for it," Before I could leave, his hand grabbed my arm.

"Remember love, stay away from him," Draco's voice became austere and possessive. I rolled my eyes then left before he added anymore of his commentary.

— days later 

"You're officially sober again," Pansy rolled her eyes at my comments about her getting bladdered with a Hufflepuff.

"Was he hot at least?" She nodded quite sure of it.

"Are you still with Blaise?"

"Erm— I mean yeah, things are a bit rocky between us though."

"I'm sure you can work it out," I giggled, lightening the mood in the room.

"Of course, He just needs to apologize for the rubbish he was talking the other night," I agreed with her then got dressed for dinner.

"Has anything happened between you and Draco?" Why is she asking this?

"No I told you I abhor him," Pansy doesn't know about our conversations alone. I'd rather keep those to myself for now.

"And I— totally believe you," I raised my eyebrow at her as we walked out going to dinner.

"Baby can we please sit with Blaise today? I need to talk to him," Draco sits with Blaise.

"Okay but don't expect a word out of me," We went and she decided to sit in front of Blaise which left the seat in front of Draco.

Draco's eyes trailed down my body back up to my eyes leaving a grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but to stare at his hands while he fiddled with his rings. I was stultified, I could tell he was too. I decided to tease Draco just to mess with him a bit, he always does the teasing now it's my turn.

I took off the sweatshirt I was wearing and lifted up my shirt a bit on the side for him to see the lace emerald bra I was wearing. I saw Draco bite the inside of cheek, I trailed my foot up his leg making him let out a vexed groan.

"Uhm— Pansy I'm going to go back to our room. I need to study," I gathered my bag on my back.

"Alright baby don't miss me too much," I responded back with a guffaw. Before leaving I winked at Draco then left, back to my room.

There was a loud knock on my door, it couldn't be Pansy she had only been gone for about an hour.

Opening the door, Draco stood there angrily. "Now you think you can tease me, Burke?"

"I mean— I just did," I blinked then was pushed up against the wall. Draco roughly kissed my neck while his hands rubbed my thighs.

"You're going to regret teasing me," His deep whisper in my neck made me not regret anything.

"Lay down on the fucking bed you slut," Draco raised my skirt, I arched my back off the bed as he slid off my panties. He pulled my legs towards him with a tight grip on my thighs that was most definitely going to leave a red hand print.

Draco's hand went up my breast onto my neck, while his wand was in his other hand "Muffliato," he pointed at the door. "Now I can have you screaming my name."

"I still won't," An underhanded smirk grew to his face as he went down flicking my clit with his tongue.

Draco started sucking on my clit letting his tongue go between my folds. I bit the bottom of my lip to not moan until he stuck a finger inside of me.

"Oh— Merlin fuck don't stop—" Draco continued sticking another finger in while still sucking on my clit. My moans became jittery as I threw my head back into the silk sheets. He then pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy while his mouth sat focusing on my most sensitive spot. Draco then got very bold adding another finger inside of me making it three.

"Ohh..my—" At that moment I became a moaning mess for Draco Malfoy. My eyes rolled as he didn't slow down his thrusts, he actually quickened them.

"Just fuck me Draco!" I whined loudly while he held my legs down against the bed.

"...Shhh," Draco said against my clit making me grip the sheets harshly.

"fuck fuck fuck," I was mumbling while his fingers went faster. "I'm going to cum— bloody hell," before I could stop I came, Draco slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean after.

I caught my breath while also watching Draco unbuckle his belt then drop his dress pants; right after he pulled down his boxers.

"Beg," Draco started rubbing his dick against my wet pussy. "I said beg."

"P-please,"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me Draco," I felt as his tip was at my entrance.

Draco pushed his tip into me then pounded the rest in making me moan terribly loud. He was huge maybe about 11 inches, I should've taken him in slower but I soon realized Draco does not go slow.

"You're such a whore—shit kass," He moaned, thrusting deeply inside me making his hips hit the inner part of my thighs.

"You feel so fucking good—ohhh," Hearing Draco's moans made me fill with ten times more pleasure coursing through my veins.

He grasped my neck while pounding himself in me. "Keep going ah— please d-don't stop," Draco's hand became tighter around my throat.

Draco lifted my legs over his shoulder and I couldn't hold on any moans from there on.

I whimpered at the new position, "Just like that..Draco I'm going to—"

"Don't cum until I say too," Draco went faster even though I wanted to I didn't.

"D-Draco please—" My legs were shaking intensely when his thrusts became sloppier. He grunts as I dug my hands into the sheets.

"Cum," When hearing that I released all over his dick and sheets. Draco came just a few seconds after shooting his warm cum up into me.

My legs were shaking when I sat up slipping on sweatpants and a tank top that were sitting on the bed side table near my bed.

"Don't ever talk about this to anyone," Draco was buckling his belt back when he turned around.

"No promises," Suddenly my enemy turned into my shagging partner in the span of two days. I shouldn't be surprised; I mean it's Draco after all.

"Do not tell Pansy or Blaise," I'm serious about this, Pansy wouldtell everyone and Blaise is like my older brother. It would be weird between us.

"Only if you stay away from Theodore."

"Why do you care about him? You can't tell me what to do, you're not my master or something," Here we were on the same topic from before.

"You do what I say because you are mine," Draco didn't mean this dating wise he looked as if he had control over me.

"Jealousy looks bad on you Malfoy."

"I always look good Burke," Draco ran his fingersthrough his hair then left. I must be going nutter because I can't believe I just...did that.


	3. Chapter 3

**"You're Mine,"**

— a week later

Divination; taught by the one and only Professor Sybil Patricia Trelawney, the only class I actually enjoyed. I had Theodore, Draco, Pansy, and there were a lot of Gryffindor's.

"Kass," Theo was waving his hand to go sit next to him. I saw Draco stop talking to one of the Gryffindor girls to stare, if Draco's with other girls I can be with other guys.

"Here's your study books. I aced the Transfiguration test, how'd you do?" For a moment he was gazing in my eyes then went on.

"Yeah I aced it as well," I watched as Draco placed his hand on the girl's thigh rubbing it.

I wanted to grab my wand and do one of the unforgivable curses we learned in Defence Against The Dark Arts. I didn't; I felt bad for the girl knowing Draco's known for using girls, even though I have basically let him use me.

"Are you still there Kass? You blanked out for a bit," I blinked a few times forgetting what I had been doing.

"Uh—yeah I just started overthinking a few things," Theo bit his lip then continued doing the notes for other classes. He had always finished work before anyone else in school, one of the brightest, for sure.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, like a—" I gave him a flirtatious look after he paused.

"Date?" A nervous guffaw escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, I mean only if you want to, of course but who wouldn't want to?" At least Theo was playfully cocky.

I looked back to see Draco clenching his hand into a fist then grabbing the girls wrist, walking out. I became sick to my stomach knowing what he was doing as if I didn't matter, I mean I don't expect too when it comes to him. I hate him.

"I'd love that Theo," A smile grew on his face as I sent him a weak smile back.

"Okay, class is dismissed, if you did not finish your work for today we'll finish it another day. Thank you c-class!" Walking into the hall with Pansy I saw the Gryffindor Girl up against the wall with Draco sucking at her neck.

"Malfoy being Malfoy, right?" Pansy joked around; laughing, I couldn't laugh with her.

"...Yeah," I quickly turned as I saw him get rougher with her. I rushed to Potions Class taught by Professor Snape.

"Draco Malfoy, late again," It was thirty minutes into class. I know what he did with her, I should've never slept with him.

"Detention," Draco rolled his eyes, then saw the empty seat next to me. He took the seat putting his hand on my thigh.

"You don't get to touch me after you just touched another girl," I moved his hand, tossing it back towards his seat.

"I can touch you whenever I want too," His breath fanned onto my ear while he whispered this.

"It seems you have trouble obeying directions as well," This was snarky, he seemed genuinely angry.

"Katherine Burke. Is there something you'd like to tell the class?" Of course he caught me talking why wouldn't he.

"No Professor," He stared at me for a while, making me slide back in my chair a bit.

"Detention."

"Looks like you won't be going on a date," Complete tosh, Draco knew what he was doing since he sat next to me.

After class I caught Theo in the hall, "I got detention by Professor Snape last period. I'm not going to be able to make the date," He didn't seem to be upset with me.

"There's always tomorrow," I smiled at his response.

"Tomorrow works," Theo then left going to his other classes.

I accidentally bumped into Adrian Pucey making him drop his wand, he was walking with Draco. I bent down picking it up and heard him laugh.

"Suck my dick while you're down there Kass," I quickly got up shoving his wand on his chest. Draco filled with anger, I had never seen him act like this before, ever.

Draco slammed Adrian against the wall, "If you ever speak to her again I'll kill you," My eyes widened, stunned. Adrian became scared shitless after Draco let go of him, he scurried to his next class.

I attempted to speak with Draco however he completely ignored me walking past to his next class. Draco stood up for me but won't talk to me? Typical Draco fucking Malfoy.

I saw the girl Draco was messing around with earlier in Divination, she was crying on the floor next to the lockers.

"Are you okay?" She seemed fragile, too sweet for Draco for sure.

"No—I let this guy give me Hickeys and even touch me and he kicked me out of his room saying I meant nothing to him," She was crying hysterically.

"He must be a piece of shit then, what's your name?" Draco is, I can't believe he does stuff like this.

"Stephanie, and you have no bloody idea," I have all bloody ideas, I got her up and walked her to next class.

Detention came around; I walked in and Draco's eyes met mine, I turned away sitting as far as possible.

"I am locking this door for about two hours. When the two hours is up I will come back expecting you to be done with the work on your desks."

"You're leaving us alone, seriously?" I ridiculed looking through the work Professor Snape gave us.

"Is there a problem Ms.Burke?"

"Nevermind," Professor Snape left, closing the doors, locking them with multiple charms.

Draco laughed, "Is there something funny Draco?" I was already irritated, I didn't need his snarky comments. He went dead silent not talking at all, finally he stood up sauntering over to me.

"I told you to stay away from Rowle," At this point I was frustrated with him.

"And I told you I don't care! You messed with another girl then made sure she knew you didn't give a fuck about her—"

"Good I'm glad she got my message clear," I gave him an irk look, continuing my work.

"If you continue talking to Rowle I'll make sure he stops, myself," Draco had a controlling look in his eyes, his jealousy, so irritating. I got up trying to break the charm yet nothing I did worked.

I was then pushed up against the wall by Draco, "Already trying to leave?"

"You're such a tosser Malfoy!"

"Speak to me like that again and see what happens," I couldn't help but smirk, deviously.

"You're such a twit," he then grabbed me by the neck with both of his hands aggressively. The touch of his rings against my boiling hot skin gave me goosebumps.

"Get down," His eyes stared deeply into mine, filling with libido's.

"Draco I—"

"Get down on your knees now," Between words he brought his face closer to mine; until our lips almost met, still with his hands around my throat.

"I'm not repeating myself again," this time he demanded and I obeyed.

"Unbuckle my belt," His voice raised while grabbing a handful of my hair, I dropped his pants seeing his remarkably large erection from underneath his boxers.

Draco harshly put his hand holding my jaw then roughly pulling it up to look at him. I licked my lips as he watched every movement of my tongue.

"If you speak to Rowle again I'll fuck you so hard you won't be walking for a few months," I swallowed the spit in my mouth as he threw my jaw to the side.

"Pathetic really...Now suck my dick," I flinched at his words, he grinned seeing how much dominance he just gained over me. I removed his boxers, dropping them to the ground.

Seeing his dick made me intensely wet, I placed my lips on his tip sucking there for a while. Draco threw his head back, closing his eyes. "If you stop this time I'll make you restart," I took him all in gagging at the feeling of his tip hitting the back of my throat.

Draco placed a hand on the back of my head making me deepthroat him repeatedly. "Fuck yes.." I twirled my tongue around his tip then down his shaft.

I sucked as much of his length then placed my hand around the part I couldn't fit in my mouth. "Shit— that feels amazing," His moans gave me encouragement but I couldn't get his stare of demand out of my head.

"Faster Kass," I then oscillated my head forcing his full length in my mouth again. Draco's dick twitched inside my mouth, his knuckles went white. I looked up seeing the vein in his neck tensed, clenching his jaw.

"I'm 'gonna—" His cum shot into my mouth which took me by surprise. "Swallow it," I almost puked but I did it.

"Now, who do you belong to?"

"You," The smirk on his face grew ample.

"Good girl."

— next day

Last night ended with both of us finishing the work then leaving, in separate ways.

"Baby, today's the first Quidditch Match! Slytherin vs Gryffindor team, you're coming, correct?" I was drifting off thinking about last night. "Baby!" Pansy shouted, snapping two fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry I didn't get much kip last night, Yeah I'll go with you," Pansy came over sitting on my bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Baby you've been acting odd since your detention with Draco," I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"What are you implying?" Pansy let out an obnoxious guffaw.

"Oh nothing, forget it," I rolled my eyes as she got up going to get ready for the game. I wore normal clothes to the match while Pansy went all out to cheer for Blaise.

"You two are adorable," Pansy blushed scarlet while brushing her hair standing in front of the mirror.

"..I guess," I linked arms with her walking outside to see Blaise and Draco wearing Silver and Green uniforms.

Draco sent coquettish looks my way making me flush red. I saw Theo, he was a beater on the Slytherin Team, he was walking up to me. Pansy linked my arm; causing me to turn, I was grateful for not having to speak to him especially in front of Draco.

Pansy and I sat on the stands cheering for the whole Slytherin team, not just Blaise strangely. There was a time where Ginny Weasley almost hit the ground but caught herself before falling.

At the end of the game they announced, "Slytherin Wins," everyone in the Slytherin Stands went wild cheering loudly.

Afterwards Blaise and Draco came up, "Butterbeers on me," Blaise was very competitive with Quidditch; he wouldn't stop talking all the way up until we entered The Three Broomsticks.

As we sat down with our Butterbeers, Pansy and Blaise kept giving me strange looks. "What is it with you two today? I see you exchanging looks and whispers left and right."

"What— No we just think it's strange we haven't seen you two bickering today," I looked at Draco then quickly back at them.

"Not worth my time," Blaise chuckled at my response.

Soon I saw Draco staring at the door opening behind me. It was Theodore, laughing with his mates then walking over to our table.

Theo began talking with Blaise about their Quidditch Match. Theodore's eyes moved to me while he came around putting one arm around my waist.

"Excited for our date later?" Draco's blood was boiling under his skin and anyone could see it.

"Y-Yeah of course," Pansy smiled, nudging my arm.

"Meet me outside of The Great Hall at six," I nodded while he brought two fingers to his forehead almost as a salute saying bye to Blaise and winking at me.

Draco got up following Theo before he left, "Rowle," He turned. Draco's knuckles met Theo's face as he punched him pulling him in by the collar.

"If you touch her again I'll be your worst nightmare," I saw Pansy and Blaise look at each other confused.

"You have no control over her decisions Malfoy," I ran up grabbing Draco's arm before he threw another punch.

Neither me nor Draco spoke until we got back to Hogwarts. Draco walked into his room then I went in shutting the door behind us.

"What's wrong with you?" My body filled with anger. I mean now Pansy and Blaise are going to think something is up. Draco always has to throw a paddy.

Draco did a manipulative smirk while pushing me onto the bed and straddling me. "What did I say I was going to do to you if you ever spoke to him again?"

"You were going to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk for months," Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at my wrists.

Before I could say another word my hands were tied up with rope against the bed and a blind fold covered my eyes. "Should I put the spell or enjoy you trying not to moan?"

"The spell," I heard him chuckle then set his wand back down without saying it.

"Try to stay quiet love," Draco pulled my skirt down then my panties.

I squirmed under the touch of his rings leaving prints while he grabbed my thighs kissing upwards. Draco continued kissing my thighs but not kissing anywhere I needed him too.

"Draco— please," He teased my clit, licking up and down for a few seconds then pulling away. I soon felt my shirt ripped open and the unclasping of my bra. Draco sucked on my breast; I could feel the marks he was leaving everywhere on my body.

I wanted more than anything to get out of these ropes and see what Draco was doing to me. Soon my back arched up feeling a finger slide into my pussy while his thumb rubbed my clit. Draco kissed up my body until his soft lips met mine, he kissed roughly shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"..D-Draco," I moaned into his mouth feeling his bulge rub against my thigh.

He placed another finger inside now pumping two fingers while kissing me. Draco nibbled at my ear making me whine. Right as I felt myself reaching my climax Draco pulled his fingers out of me.

"I'm not letting you cum so easily," I groaned at his words. I heard his belt unbuckling in front of the bed then his pants dropped.

Draco's dick was at my entrance then soon he slowly went in his thrusts were slow. "Please—" I was soon cut off by him pounding his full length into me fastly thrusting.

Draco placed his thumb on my clit he took off my blindfold, "Look at me while I'm fucking you," I was now a moaning mess for Draco Malfoy.

"ohh..yes draco yes," I bit my bottom lip remembering there was no Muffliato Charm on the room.

He started swearing under his breath while gripping my thighs. I wrapped my legs around Draco's waist making him slam his dick into me harshly. Our breathing filled the room loudly as his plunge became sloppy. The hormones from not having each other for a week made us tense up easier.

"Bloody hell— kass," My walls tightened around Draco's dick as he did pumped into me a few more times before we came in unison.

He got rid of the ropes that left marks on my wrists, "Face down," I gave him a confused face.

"If you can still walk I'm not done with you. Now face down slut," I obeyed him. He rubbed his dick against the combination of wetness and cum then went all in grasping my hips.

The overstimulation made me whimper as he went in and out of me. "Motherfucker kass," a loud slap came to my ass. I hit back against his hips feeling his length deeply inside of me stretching my pussy.

Everytime Draco's dick went into me, loud clapping noises would happen. He grabbed a handful of hair pulling me back towards him.

"Say your mine," He had that demanding voice again. My eyes rolled feeling his other hand roam my body while he rammed his dick in and out of me.

"I-I'm yours," He pushed me back down gripping the back of my neck making himself go faster.

I orgasmed again but Draco continued going. "Draco oh my—" I felt my legs trembling, about to give out when his hot cum shot up into me making him grunt loudly. He slowly pulled out dripping as I fell weakly on my stomach.

"I told you, you're mine. Don't ever try speaking to him again," I was breathing heavily while he put his boxers on.

As I sat up throwing my clothes back on I attempted to stand only to fall onto the floor. My legs went completely numb and a pain shot up into my stomach.

"How the fuck am I supposed to walk, Malfoy?" He laughed looking at my legs that were still shaking.

Draco walked over picking me up, "I guess I'll carry you back to your room Burke," I rolled my eyes and let out a small giggle as he carried me out of his room back to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Yes, Theo?"**

I told Pansy I was ill for my excuse of not being able to walk without falling, "I have to go to class baby, Want me to bring you some Devil's Claw later?"

"That would be brilliant," Pansy kissed my forehead before leaving.

I rose up from my bed feeling my thigh's throbbing, it would probably be a day before I was fully healed from yesterday. I had nothing to do and was left in a room alone with my thoughts.

Bad things started filling my head like 'He's probably fucking an innocent girl in his room right now.' Or 'Astorias enjoying herself.' Not like I should fucking care, I hate him, I think. My mind is becoming more toxic than Draco himself.

I decided getting some shut eye wouldn't hurt. I tucked myself underneath the sheets once again falling asleep as my head hit the cold pillow.

pov - draco

Zabini has been questioning me since yesterday, "Why did you really punch Theodore? He didn't do anything but show interest in Kass who's been your arch rival since Year two."

"I'm aware, Zabini. I felt like punching someone, I could've done way worse than punch a poltroon."

"Also what you said Malfoy—" He mocked the words I spoke towards Rowle yesterday. I changed the topic due to this being a waste of my precious time.

"For the Spring Holiday I'm going to have my family's Holiday home because my mum and father have business to do at Malfoy Manor. Are you coming?"

"Can Pansy and Kass come? Pansy said Katherine's parents have recently been arguing a lot about her future, she doesn't want to go home this Holiday," All four of our parents have been going through this.

"That's fine," Zabini left to go tell Parkinson while I bit back a sneer knowing Katherine won't be in class today and me being the reason for it.

pov - katherine

After a few hours of sleep Pansy came in, "I have wonderful news!" She handed me the Devil's Claw Tea her mother taught us how to make when we were little girls.

"For the Spring Holiday coming up tomorrow Blaise invited you and I to go with him to Draco's Holiday house—"

"That sounded amazing until you said Malfoy," She frowned, making an impetrate expression.

"Baby, listen. I'm sure you and Draco can put away your feud for two weeks," I rolled my eyes laying back down after drinking the cup of tea.

"Tomorrow before we leave, I want to go to Diagon Alley to buy a few things before we go! Think you can come with?"

"I'm already feeling better, I'm sure I can do that."

Pansy went to the rest of her classes then came back late due to her and Blaise's shagging and we both got full night's rest.

— next day

I was a bit sore, not as badly anymore. Pansy was getting dressed in her closet while I stood up putting my wand in the waistband of my skirt.

"I'm ready c'mon," Pansy held my hand leaving our room. When entering the Slytherin Common Room Blaise and Draco sat on the large green velvet couch.

"Where are you two going?" Blaise got up to kiss Pansy. Their relationship has never been as healthy as it is right now.

"Diagon Alley, We need a few things. I'll see you later," I glanced at Draco, seeing him already looking my way.

"Be safe," Pansy and I then left to The Leaky Cauldron which led us to Diagon Alley.

"Where should we go first? Lingerie, Birth control, and— that's all I need," I gave her a confused stare while she had read off the list she made.

"We're going to be gone for two weeks and I'm going to be rooming with Blaise. I need these things," I giggled, "How about we meet here when we're done?"

"I don't exactly need anything—" Pansy was then gone, most likely already shopping.

I walked into the lingerie store having a mischievous thought linger in my head. I could buy some things to tease Draco with. I went ahead picking out an emerald lace set as well as a black one. There were a few naughty toys and potions laying around the store and I picked a few out to see Draco's reaction towards them.

An hour to two later I met Pansy at the entrance, "What'd you get baby?" She seemed chuffed with her blush colored bag full of things.

"A few necessities," Pansy nodded, linking my arm with hers, If she saw what was in this bag she'd kill me.

Pansy and I went back into Hogwarts, She immediately finished packing then went to kip. I did as well after packing the things from today.

— next day

"Ladies first," Blaise told Pansy and I as the train doors opened to leave Hogwarts for our Spring Holiday.

Pansy sat with Blaise which left me sitting next to Draco in the booth we had. Draco placed his hands into fists on the table as he saw Theodore enter the train with his luggage. I noticed how tense he'd become after seeing Theo, I decided to put my hand on his phallus still on the outside of his dress pants.

Draco slightly moved at my touch, "You alright there Malfoy?" I started palming the fabric of his slacks against his member.

"Y-Yes I'm alright Zabini," Draco gave me a subtle look of pleasure while biting the inside of his lip.

He became extremely hard under my fingertips as I fastened my movement. Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds relaxing himself. I removed my hand gathering my hair into a ponytail, Draco watched as I picked up every strand tying a rubber band around my dark brown hair.

I noticed Pansy and Blaise getting up from their seats, "Where are you two going?" I knew what they were up to but acted suspicious of their actions anyway.

"Daddy needs some time alone with me, we'll be back," I gaped at her response; raising my eyebrows looking at Pansy and Blaise as they walked out chucking slyly.

I turned to look at Draco however he was not next to me. Instead he was standing closing the blinds, locking the door, and putting a silencing charm.

"What was that little game about Burke?" I snickered, throwing him a grin.

"You seemed a bit flustered I decided to calm you down," Draco sat down pulling me on top of his lap by my waist.

"And your hair? Such a tease Burke," Draco yanked at the rubber band letting my hair fall loosely on my shoulders while bashing his lips into mine.

"What about Pansy and Blaise—"

"..They'll be gone for awhile," Draco's kisses were full of hunger and desires. I soon started to grind against Draco's hardened cock making me aroused.

Draco began lightly stroking the wetness of my panties with his thumb causing me to release soft moans against his neck while I gave him love bites.

A gentle knock came to the door, "Kass— I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Theodore, this wasn't the time.

"Give me a second," Draco pushed me off his lap; going to open the door when I caught his hand.

"I can talk to him myself, I don't need you talking for me," I nearly raised my voice but not quite.

Draco had no emotion in his face, just his fists starting to form as the veins in his hands popped out more than usual.

I opened the door, "Yes, Theo?" I couldn't read his face. He had a different expression, Jealousy?

"Why the hell were Draco and you in a room alone?" Theo's tone became angry, his usual caring self was not there anymore, "Were you fucking him Kass?"

"Actually she was," Draco came out of the room. "Pity you'll never know how it feels Rowle," We did not even Shag right now, unbelievable.

Theodore's face became a cocky smirk while he walked up closely to Draco's Face, bold move this was.

"I was the first one to ever fuck her mate, don't feel to special—" We promised to never tell a soul about this.

Pansy and Blaise came out of a small cupboard hearing Theo hit the ground with Draco's non stopping punches hitting his face. Theodore was soon knocked out while Blaise dragged Draco off of him.

I wanted to tell Draco to get off him, however I couldn't. I was in complete shock of what was happening in front of my eyes. This is what jealousy does to a person. Shortly after Draco bandaged his knuckles we arrived at his Holiday home.

Getting off I was quiet looking back at Theo; he seemed to not care how badly he was beaten, he winked at me. I'm now seeing a different side of everyone, specifically Theo and Draco.

Draco cleared his throat, "Follow me I'll show you to your rooms," the noise of our walking up the spiraled stair case echoed throughout the house.

"Zabini, Parkinson," He opened the door revealing a Master bedroom with gold detailing on the walls and furniture.

"This is beautiful, wow," Pansy broke the tension between us all pulling Blaise into the room flirtatiously.

They left me alone with Draco, he walked a few doors down the hall as I followed him. "Here's your room," Draco's voice was deep, not having much emotion.

The room had a king size bed with a periwinkle color for the sheets, and older styled knickknacks placed around the room with silver detailing in them. There was a vanity on the side then a long velvet couch across from it. The room also had a telly hanging from the ceiling in front of the bed. It had its own bathroom towards the right when you walk in.

"It's gorgeous—" Draco was gone when I turned, isn't this just bloody amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**"I'm yours,"**

"Baby come and eat your morning meal!" Pansy came running into my room laying next to me.

"Who cooked?" Definitely not Blaise he almost burnt down Hogwarts, Year Three.

"There's a Chef, do you really think the Malfoy Family doesn't have their own personal chef?"

"You're right," I giggled while rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to get dressed first I'll meet you over," she nodded closing the door to my bedroom.

After getting dressed I opened the door to see Draco walking down the hall; he didn't acknowledge me whatsoever.

"Hello Ms.Burke, very pleased to see you," A jolly older man stood making a Treacle Tart.

"Good morning, what would you like me to call you, sir?" He smiled while serving me my plate.

"You may call me Hector, thank you for asking dear," I nodded, picking up my plate and going over to the dining table.

Draco sat next to me yet never said a word. I dropped my napkin on the floor, I pushed my chair back and bent over picking it up. I turned seeing Draco staring at my ass, fighting a smirk. I soon realized I was wearing a short skirt with the black sheer lingerie set underneath. He placed his hand on my inner thigh while Pansy and Blaise sat down.

"The Chef is phenomenal," Pansy said as she took a large bite of her Treacle Tart then sipping her tea.

Draco's finger stroked the wetness of my panties while talking to Blaise about Quidditch. I felt my body overwhelm with heat as he moved it over the side rubbing my now pulsated clit. Draco then removed his hand after a few more strokes, getting up to go place his plate in the kitchen.

Pansy and I went to my room talking about the activities we wanted to go ahead and do this Holiday.

"I want to play Truth or Drink tomorrow night!" Panay said excitedly while I began too think about the many secrets from my part that would come out, this game is ruthless.

"That sounds..interesting, I was actually thinking—" I was cut off, having Pansy and I fell silent seeing Draco walk in.

"Leave," Draco was looking in Pansy's direction speaking through gritted teeth.

"Get the wand out of your ass Malfoy," She rolled her eyes closing the door behind her. Draco locked it while muttering the Muffliato Charm.

"The nerve you have coming in here after not speaking to me— I was ignorant when I slept with Theo. You act as if you don't shag different girls everyday because you're simply just bored," I spat, glaring at him.

Draco sauntered closer to me tilting my chin upwards. "You are a fucking whore," My eyes narrowed at his words as he clenched fists. I stood up shoving past him as he grasped my waist tightly against him from behind.

"Walking around letting your skirt rise to tantalize me with...real witty Burke," Draco pressed his erection against me.

I turned around a few inches from his face as he leaned down. "Fuck how are you so hot," Draco's lips fervently slammed into mine as I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands carried my thighs around his waist as we fell onto the sofa in the room.

Draco gathered a fistful of hair pulling it back to where he kissed up my neck, "You're not going to remember your time with Rowle when I'm done with you," His voice was enraged as he tugged at my hair making me whimper in response.

The shirt I was wearing soon was torn down the middle revealing the black lace brassiere hidden underneath. Draco's ice cold ring's hit against my skin as his hands cupped my breasts soon making their way to my back unclasping the brassiere,throwing it on the floor behind the sofa. I tore down his shirt making every button pop open revealing his light toned abs. I kissed down his neck running my fingers through his air while he let out groans.

Draco grappled my neck making sure I looked him in the eyes while he spoke. "You're going to ride me until I tell you to stop," I stood up slipping off my skirt then dripping wet sheer panties, Draco undid his belt letting his dick pop out of boxers.

I went over bestriding him, forcing his full length inside of me at once. "Fucking slut," Draco moaned as I started swaying my hips back and forth on his dick.

"d-draco fuck, you're so big," I whined as he placed his mouth in the crook of my neck sucking harshly. I began speeding up slightly doing an up and down motion on him.

Draco began slamming himself up inside of me while kissing all over my breasts and neck. His hand gripped the back of my neck making me move faster. Draco's thumb wandered down my breast to my clit, rubbing in circles. "yes Draco please— oh fuck," Draco's length hit my most sensitive spots repeatedly.

"You feel so fucking good on my dick," Draco mumbled while sloppily kissing my lips. "..Mine" He moved my hips faster laying his head back cursing under both of our panting.

Draco grunted, "Say you're mine, shit Kass say you're fucking m-mine," I could barely speak from the pleasure of Draco's hand on my clit and his full eleven inches inside of me.

"I'm yours..I'm all yours Draco," I felt a knot in my stomach occur while my walls tightened around Draco's dick. "I'm going to cum— Merlin yess," I groaned, feeling myself release. I continued until Draco came, making my head jolt back.

Draco and I caught our breath, he grinned seeing me completely drained. He got closer to my ear tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Go lay down on the bed. I'm not excusing you yet," I sent him a muddled countenance.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said go lay down," I obeyed him as I heard rummaging through a bag. Before I could get up my wrists were cuffed to the bed frame.

"I found your filthy little toys Burke," Draco was tossing something in his hand. "What's 'The Devils Wish'? —It seems interesting."

Draco walked over, straddling me holding a Potion, "Take a sip," He placed it on my tongue.

Pleasure started shoot up my body almost enough for it to be painful, "holy—yes ahh fuck," I saw a grin grow on Draco's face.

"It makes any touch on your skin feel as if you're about to have an orgasm, I'll enjoy this love," Draco's head went between my legs.

The touch of his tongue rubbing up and down my clit made my hips buck, "yes draco just like that please don't stop," He then stuck two fingers inside of me pumping in and out.

I was screaming his name as my wrists were being marked by the cuffs around them. My leg's started shutting when Draco held them open, "Keep these leg's open for me," A vibration from his words sent up inside of me making my eyes roll back.

"Fuck me—D-Draco fuck me," He soon registered my words taking the hand cuffs off and turning me over.

I arched my back up when I felt a vibration against my clit as he slowly entered me. "..Beg for it," Even his words made me tremendously aroused.

"Please f-fuck me like a whore," He gripped my hips pounding himself into me. The combination of vibration on my clit with his full length in me, and the effects of the potion I was not going to last long.

"He doesn't fuck you like this does he Kass?" The amount of screams and moans coming from my mouth was almost unbearable.

"Ohh— No- you're so fucking big holy yes—" My leg's were growing weaker and exhausted, Draco and I orgasmed in unison as my knees couldn't hold me up anymore. Panting filled the room, utter silence.

I was slipping on clothes when Draco came around the bed seizing my throat. "—Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Lovely, Aye?"**

I offered Hector help with our Brunch seeing he had been struggling having to do it all by himself.

"Yes Ms.Burke that'd be very helpful indeed!" I tilted my head to the side; stepping around the counter, throwing on an apron.

"Please call me Kass, Hector," His bright red cheeks lifted as he let out a wholesome laugh.

Pansy came into the kitchen, her hair was up in a ponytail. "Baby since when do you cook?"

"Remember in year three when I stayed at your home for Christmas? Well your mum stayed up all night teaching me how to bake crumpets and biscuits."

"Ohh— That's why my father and I woke up to bunches of pastries on the counters!" I giggled, continuing to roll out the dough when Blaise came in with a pleasured mein smeared across his face.

My eyes wandered towards Blaise then Pansy's hair and I realized. "It's a tad early, don't you think?"

"Kass, Sweetheart it's never too early," Pansy nudged his arm while he grabbed her ass underneath the table.

Draco came in with a bemused guise towards me. "What is it Malfoy?" I bantered while turning, seeing him a few inches in front of me. I leaned back on the counter as he ambled closer towards me.

Draco placed his hand on my mellow cheek wiping off the flour. "You look lovely with an apron on, that's all."

I couldn't help but smile when he stepped out of the kitchen going back to his bedroom. I began rolling the dough to make Arctic Rolls adding the strawberry jam.

"Lovely, Aye?" Blaise came around dipping his finger into the jam and licking it clean.

"You all told us to put our 'feud' away for these two weeks and we're doing just that," Pansy sent a euphoric grin my way while twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Seems a bit more than that baby, any-who today we're going to a place called the 'Theatre'!"

"Isn't that were they show Muggle Movies?" She nodded vigorously.

"There's many options as well, Horror, Comedy, Action, Mystery, it depends on what you all want to see. I don't mind all of them sound frabjous," I finished the first couple Arctic Roll's while she announced the different names of movies.

"Annabelle? That doesn't sound frightening at all, how is it under the horror category?"

"Mmm...I'll gather tickets for that one. It sounds interesting to me," I shrugged rolling the last Arctic Roll and calling the boys into the kitchen.

"Blaise, Draco how do you feel about seeing a Muggle movie called Annabelle today?" Blaise had already shoved half of an Arctic Roll into his mouth while answering Pansy.

"..S-Sounds amusing," I fought back a guffaw seeing the food in his mouth fly everywhere leaving crumbs on his clothing.

Pansy rolled her eyes chuckling, "Clean yourself up! Also Draco we're going to a Muggle place where they wear normal clothing not tuxedos, Change," I stayed quiet; sipping my tea, hearing Pansy shout at the boys.

Soon enough everyone was done eating and got dressed. When walking into the main room I saw Draco in grey sweatpants and my eyes wandered down his figure. I could see his length practically through the Sweats, he smirked knowing he looked eminently attractive.

"Baby, are we leaving or are you planning to stand there all day?" I snapped out of the trance stepping over her and linking the arm she held out for me.

"My bad, C'mon," We then left stepping into a large vehicle with a chauffeur driving.

The drive wasn't long, actually a couple roads down from the Holiday Home. We all stepped out with our tickets in hand. There was a kind, older lady to receive them in a plastic container then we walked in.

"You'll find that movie in Theatre nine, Enjoy!" We all nodded.

There were quite a few rooms but we soon found our way around. It was dark, a bit spooky to be fair. First sat Pansy next to Blaise and Draco next to me.

"Merlin Parkinson you and your barmy ideas," Draco scoffed, activating Pansy's attitude.

"Shove off Malfoy, you'll be the one who enjoyed it in the end just watch!"

"Shhh— The movie is starting," Blaise told the both of them. I laughed then sat more back into my seat.

The film was playing when I felt Draco's hand grasp mine. I glimpsed at Draco to see he was thoroughly enjoying the movie. More than half way through a frightening part came, Draco tightened his grip and I laid my head on his shoulder. I have no clue what's happening between Draco and I however I'm not complaining.

"That was definitely a strange experience," Blaise said as we all walked out of the Theatre.

"I'd come back," Pansy's eyes narrowed hearing Draco's words.

"I told you! You're so stubborn,"

"I am not stubborn Parkinson—"

"That's enough you act just as we were kids," Blaise and I chuckled at there bickering.

"Whatever— Let's pick up a few bottles of Firewhiskey to play Truth or Drink in the Jacuzzi!" I raised my eyebrows at Pansy.

"Brilliant thinking," Blaise gave Pansy a kiss as we entered the vehicle.

"Erm—Hector do you know if there's any Firewhiskey at the house or do we need to go ahead and buy some?"

Hector gestured for me to come closer, "Theres a whole cupboard, Don't tell the Malfoy family or they'll ask how I know that!" I nodded, responding with a guffaw.

When getting into the house I went to my bedroom picking out a bikini. There was a flattering Sage colored two piece, the bottoms are cheeky but overall a prepossessing bathing suit. I stepped out of the bedroom hearing everyone go outside.

I walked out turning to close the sliding doors behind me. "Baby you look hot!" Pansy yelled from the Jacuzzi.

"Thank you," I saw Draco's eyes follow me until I went and sat next to him. The water was steaming but I soon became used the temperature.

"Blaise you're first," He let out a groan already pouring a shot. "Have you ever thought about another girl while we shagged?"

"That's easy, No," He was confident and set down the shot.

"Now Kass, Have you slept with anyone recently?" I laughed nervously while pouring a shot.

"Wait Baby now I need to know!" I took down the shot, shaking my head.

"Not happening," Draco sneered, swiftly running his hand down my back.

"Malfoy your turn," Blaise continued the game. "Do you have a thing for Katherine?" I fought back a smile, biting my lip.

Draco began pouring a shot when Pansy gasped. "You do!"

"I'm voluntarily taking a shot to spice the game up Parkinson," Pansy rolled her eyes then faced me.

"Okay Pansy, Have you and Blaise ever shagged on my bed?" I have always wanted to ask this question it's been a lingering thought in my head.

"...Multiple times baby."

"You're buying me new sheets," I took another shot to attempt to forget the words that had left her mouth.

The game went on until Pansy became bladdered a few shots later, to the point where she ran inside throwing up.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your night," I spoke in a sarcastic tone towards Blaise who went to follow her.

Before I could say another word Draco's lips came attacking mine letting his tongue creep into my mouth.

"This set is gorgeous," Draco pulled one of the straps off my shoulder. "However I think it'd look a lot better on the ground, don't you agree?"

"..Mhmm," I slipped it off pulling his trunks down after.

Draco and I were completely naked in the water, he pulled my waist closer than began rocking back and forth as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Peculiar relationship you and I have Malfoy," I softly said as he placed his chin on top of my head humming with a baritone voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**"draco,"**

"Baby, why did you let me get bladdered last night?" Pansy held her head while stumbling over herself, speaking in a kvetching tone.

I sat in the main room with Blaise, "You should have answered the questions," She rolled her eyes at my comment, falling back onto the sofa.

"I can make a cuppa tea that may help you become sober Ms.Parkinson," Hector sat in the kitchen making himself a morning meal.

She shrugged, laying her head on my lap. "Did anyone else at least, become tipsy?" I ran my fingers through her hair while Blaise laughed, turning on the telly.

"Uh— Not really, to be fair we didn't get far with the game," Blaise patted his lap gesturing for Pansy to sit with him.

"Someone's jealous I spend more time with Baby than Daddy," Pansy chuckled, sitting up from my lap, going over to Blaise's.

I sat up, walking to the room to get dressed when I was pulled into the utility room by my wrist. "What are you doing in here?"

"Figure we'd change scenery Burke," Draco enclosed my waist with his hands, sliding down my ass then thighs. He wrapped my legs around his waist, placing me onto the washer. Our lips still together while dropping his trousers letting them fall to the floor.

The kiss became passionate, I slipped my panties off then saw Draco become hesitant. "Forget how to fuck me, already Malfoy?" Rings pressed into my thighs as he slid his dick into me.

"Don't test me Burke," Pleasure went up my spine as he let his thrusts become deeper, I bit my bottom lip holding every moan in knowing Blaise and Pansy were just a few rooms down.

Draco's dick fastened inside of my pussy, causing my legs to widen. "...fucking yes," Moans began slipping out of my mouth as well his. Draco's hands caressed my thighs while I placed bruises all over his neck.

Grunts came from Draco; he clasped my neck kissing me roughly, I felt my body overcome with heat. "shit kass," My nails dug into Draco's back attempting to hold any moan in I could. My walls began tightening around Draco's dick causing me to throw my head backwards. He came first then I went after a few more thrusts.

"That was worth it," Draco said quietly, panting while pulling his boxers on.

"...Definitely," I was heavily breathing when I left the utility room first. I ran into Blaise while closing the door realizing I looked a mess.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me, "What were you doing in there Kass?" For a moment I went silent until I grew the balls to speak.

"—Laundry, Blaise," I evenly said looking down and walking away to my room.

I laid on the bed giggling until Pansy came into my room. "You sound psychotic, laughing by yourself baby."

"..You wouldn't get it, anyways, plans for today?" She smiled coming over to sit.

"Not sure, y'know it's bad weather today we should stay inside," Rain was pounding on the windows while thunder was loudly striking outside.

"Erm— I agree, staying insides for the better," Pansy laid under my sheets and I joined her.

"Muggle Movies?" I nodded handing her the remote; she chose a comical movie, preternatural if 'ya ask me.

— days later, back at hogwarts

I went through the wall first, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco came after me. We all were entering the train when I was stopped by someone.

"Oi Kass, you dropped this erm— Charm while walking," I flipped my hair, turning over my shoulder to reveal Fred Weasley holding a letter 'H' Charm.

I fully faced his direction as he dropped the Charm into my hand. "Uh— thank you Freddie," I hadn't spoken to Fred since we hooked up at a Common Room Party, not one of my proudest moments.

Fred's eyes wandered down my figure, "Anytime," I sent him a smile then left to my seat on the Train.

I looked at the Charm realizing it belonged to Hector, he wore it on his apron everyday. He may have slipped it into my pocket before we left.

"Why did Fred Weasley stop 'ya?" Blaise asked as I sat down, next to Draco.

I put the Charm on the table showing him, "I dropped this he was handing it back, I think Hector put it somewhere on my luggage or pockets, must've dropped it."

My eyes drew from the conversation seeing Theo enter the Train letting out a loud guffaw then turning my way with a sneer.

He plodded my direction until tilting my chin upwards. "Long time no see..Kass," Theo's voice was deep and abundantly seductive. "..Miss me?"

"Do you need something Rowle?" Blaise was being mannerly, something Draco should work on showing he's clenching his knuckles.

Theo laughed, "Can't say hello to a mate, Blaise?" He was acting differently.

"Theo, what is it?" I spoke up still fiddling with the Charm.

He breathed in deeply then out; he leaned closer, close enough to where he could whisper in my ear. "Malfoy doesn't control your actions darling," I watched him leave back to his seat.

"What did he say baby?" Pansy's tone was still tranquil.

"It's nothing worth wasting my breath on," I slid back into my seat, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

In the middle of the Train ride I decided to write an epistle. "Pansy do you have a quill and paper?"

She nodded, sliding it over towards me on the table. Once I had a hold of it I was vacillate on whether I wanted to Thank Draco for containing himself or continue to be silent, I decided to write him a few words.

-

_draco,_

_thank you for not acting out about theo._

_\- kass_

-

I folded the paper and passed it under the table, making sure Pansy and Blaise couldn't see. I unraveled Draco's fist; placing it on the palm of his hand then closing it, this time with the epistle. I saw him unfold the paper then read the few words written. Draco responded by grasping my hand underneath the table tightly, keeping them intertwined until we arrived at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**"...Please,"**

Pansy came barging out of her closet, dressed in her uniform. "Baby, you're still not dressed?" I rubbed my eyes then uncovered myself, quickly recovering when feeling the cold breeze hit my warm skin.

"Pansy I still have time, I'll catch up with you at breakfast," She nodded and headed out.

I got dressed then gathered my things; headed to breakfast Adrian Pucey stepped in front of me, blocking the way to The Great Hall.

He grinned looking down at me, letting his eyes wander to my breasts than back to my eyes.

"Malfoy, let's you walk around like this?" I rolled my eyes attempting to walk past him when he pushed me up against the wall. "C'mon where are you going Kass, the fun is barely starting!"

I pushed at his chest while he pinned my shoulders against the wall, "Let go of me Adrian!" After a few more pushes someone grabbed him by the back collar, throwing him against the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Pucey?" Draco stood over him, He grabbed him by the tie dragging him up. "Answer the fucking question."

Adrian mewled while Draco tightened his grip. "I was telling her she looked g-good today, that's all man!" Draco brought Adrian close to his face while his Jaw was tightly clenched.

"Don't ever look—" Draco's voice was deep, speaking through gritted teeth, "—Or speak to Katherine again. If I find out, You'll be as good as dead."

I watched Adrian scamper towards the Slytherin Common Room. Draco stood with a perturbed countenance; loosening his collar and running his fingers through his platinum, wavy blonde hair.

He cleared his throat then went on to ask, "Are you okay, I hadn't seen much—" I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him downwards for me to kiss him. I felt as Draco's hands wrapped my waist, letting the kiss become fervent.

The kiss broke, my eyes then fluttered up, innocently making eye contact with him. "...I've been meaning to do that since the train ride," Draco's lips came smashing back into mine as we leaned against the wall.

For a moment he stopped; placing his forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes. I saw the man behind the mask, I had never seen this version.

Our breathing was in sync while Draco's almost blue eyes glistened. "I need you Draco, I need all of you," I enunciated words I never knew I'd be able to say. All I wanted, needed was him at this moment.

Draco clutched my hand, pulling me with him until finding an open classroom. He pinned my wrists over my head then began leaving open mouth kisses up my breast to my lips. Draco let one of his hands fall to go under my skirt, pulling down my panties then unbuckling his belt. He pushed me on the desk; faced down, then ran his hand up my neck to whisper.

"You're going to be a good girl and stay quiet for me," I nodded eagerly feeling the presence of his dick at my entrance. Draco rubbed himself against me as I let out a soft moan. "You want me to fuck you, darling? Beg for it."

I huffed, "..Please,"

"What was that my love, I couldn't quite hear you?" I could hear Draco's smirk through his words.

"Please— fuck me—" I was cut off by Draco pounding into me. I bit my tongue, holding back all the moans I deeply needed to express. His hand guided my hips as he continued going all in, heavy breathing and whimpers filled the room.

The thrusts quickened making my head jolt forward almost hitting the desk. There were kisses placed down my back as he continued. I grasped the edge of the desk when I couldn't hold any moans; I heard Draco cursing under his breath allowing himself to release a few grunts. Both of our orgasms hit harder than ever before, it felt as of this time there was actual passion placed between the two of us.

I yanked back up my panties while Draco slid on his slacks. "Pansy and Blaise will be asking questions, better get your story straight Burke, if you don't want 'em figuring out about us."

"Pansy will believe anything I say, Blaise knows I usually never show up at breakfast. Seems like you're the one who needs a story, Malfoy," Draco rolled his eyes as we exited. Everyone has been in class by now, Draco and I have Divination with Pansy. Eyes darted towards us while we walked in late, our Professor did not mind.

"Baby, Where were you? And why were you with Malfoy?" I knew she'd be perplexed, I wasn't sure if she would ask about it.

"Uh— erm— I forgot my study books and happened to bump into Malfoy, he had been headed in the same direction as me," Pansy nodded then continued writing, after class I was stopped by Theodore.

"Kass, Katherine, Pst— Kass," I had known it was him however I did not bother to stop until my arm was pulled, causing our faces to be exceedingly close.

I took in a deep breath then took a step back, "You've got my attention, now what?" Theodore raised an eyebrow while grinning.

"Now...Is that anyway to speak with your old pal, Kass?" I sent him an emotionless glare while adjusting my book bag.

"I have class—" Theodore placed his hand onto my cheekbone; stroking it gently with his thumb, looking at me then letting his eyes drift behind me making an amused mien.

I turned my head to see Draco, Blaise, and Pansy staring at us. Theodore and I hadn't done anything yet Draco still seemed irate.

"...Baby, next class," Pansy gestured to link arms. I nodded; swiftly taking her arm then leaving without saying another word.

After the school day was over Pansy and I departed, I decided to speak with Draco, she met with Blaise in The Great Hall for dinner. I knocked on Draco's door while a few thoughts lingered, "I should have given him time, This was a mistake." I heard a creaking sound as he opened the door with a spell, laying on his bed.

"You came over to stand at the entrance and stare, Burke?" I closed the door as I walked further into his room.

"Obviously not, I'm here to make sure you're not upset with me," He sat up, patting his lap.

"Come here," I rolled my eyes, releasing a giggle while straddling him. Draco gazed into my eyes while gathering my hair off my shoulders, placing it out of my face. "You're mine, only mine."

I set my hand on Draco's cheek while he pulled my waist in closer. I placed my lips against his softly; in a split second the door swung open, revealing Blaise and Pansy with astounded expressions smeared across the couples face.


	9. Chapter 9

**"..Princess, calm down,"**

The kiss broke as I pulled away, standing up from Draco's lap. I saw the erection coming from his slacks and couldn't help but chuckle, quietly. Pansy and Blaise were speechless, staring at us like we had committed a abhorrent crime.

"What. The. Fuck." Pansy said, glancing over at Blaise then letting her eyes fall back on Draco and I. "We are best friends yet—" Pansy began saying with an offended tone, "—your keeping secrets?" I had never seen her this hurt.

"..Pansy," She rolled her eyes then left, slamming the door shut before I could follow her. Blaise and Draco kept hushed throughout the whole conversation.

Blaise sighed, falling back onto his desk chair, "Give her the night Kass," He chuckled a bit, "I'll go talk to her you can sleep in here with Malfoy," Blaise winked, raising his eyebrows while heading out.

I went over towards Draco, laying my head on his lap. All I could think about was the look of hurt plastered on Pansy's face. I shut my eyes for what was supposed to be a couple seconds which then turned into falling asleep, completely.

— the next day

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Draco's middle; he was shirtless only in boxers, I looked up to see him gazing down at me.

"Watching me sleep now, Malfoy?" A grin appeared on Draco's face as he leaned down, closer towards my lips. "A bit...creepy don't 'ya think," I said playfully as his lips came down onto mine.

Draco tugged at my bottom lip, when pulling away. His arm wrapped my waist letting his hand slip underneath my shirt, unclasping my brassiere with one hand. I turned to have my back facing Draco, slightly brushing my hand on his dick. I felt as a hand slithered up my thigh onto my waist having cold rings hit against my burning skin.

"Don't tease me, Burke," Draco whispered with a stern tone; his hand moved upwards cupping my breast, kisses trailed up my arm onto my neck feeling him nibble at my earlobe.

I turned over seeing him propped up on one elbow leaning over me, having his other hand explore my body. "..Can't handle it?" I said; placing my hand onto Draco's cheek, slowly running my thumb along his chiseled jawline.

"I've been meaning to tell you—" Draco was cut off by the door opening, revealing Blaise. Draco pulled the blanket up over my chest still grinning.

"Good morning, lovebirds," I threw a pillow at him, digging my head and body under the covers as an attempt to ignore Blaise's halfwitted comments.

Blaise and Draco continued to go on about there next Quidditch game against the Hufflepuff team. Soon enough, I heard the door close and an arm wrapped around my middle. "What were you going to say before Blaise interrupted?"

"It was nothing love, we should get dressed for class," Draco sat up on the edge of his bed slipping on his dress shirt. I got dressed into the clothes I wore yesterday then left to my bedroom to gather clean ones.

As I walked in I was expecting to be alone yet there sat Theodore on my bed, looking at a picture of my family that was on my bed side table. "Great Kass you're here...I've missed you," His voice was devious, recently it's been sounding mysterious as if there's things I may not know about.

"You cannot come into Pansy and I's room without permission, Theo. What do you want anyways?" Theodore sauntered over to me placing two hands on each side of my head, about to kiss my forehead when I jerked away. Theodores sleeve lifted, I saw something I hadn't seen since summer on my parents arms. "..You have the Dark Mark, Theo?"

"Ah yes darling," Theo laughed, "I was told Malfoy's next then Blaise and I'm sure you're aware of the list considering you're on it."

"Well aware," I said, shoving him out of my way and gathering my clothes to leave back to Draco's bedroom.

My parents had been bickering due to my mum disagreeing with my father's opinion on whether I should be marked. For a moment he was quiet; I sensed him behind me however before anything he took me in by the waist, I squirmed attempting to get out of his grip.

"..Princess, calm down," Theo's sleeve lifted higher revealing the full Mark. "We'll be matching soon," His voice drifted off while I felt his arms come undone, I turned my head to see he had vanished.

I rapidly gathered my clothes from my drawers then stepped out, making sure I locked the door behind me. I walked into Draco's room feeling as if the floor spun beneath me, I sat on his bed shaking my head in disbelief.

Draco came out of the loo taking a seat next to me, "What's wrong?" He asked, seeming fretful.

"Theo has the Dark Mark and—" I paused taking in a deep breath, "—You're next then Blaise, Pansy and I will come soon after," My words were frantic. I've been informed about this situation since Year Four however it's barely occurring of how soon we will be calling a man, m'lord.

"I thought we all had until next summer," Draco seemed as clueless as me. "My father will hear about this," Draco's voice didn't contain much emotion.

I laid back onto his bed feeling nauseous. Draco clutched my hand laying back, next to me.

"You don't seem very alarmed, Draco," He sat up turning to where he was now leaning over me.

Draco twirled his tongue inside his cheek, "I'm not, Rowle was supposed to be marked last year however due to his disappointment of parents he wasn't."

"I'm not going on about Theo anymore, I'm talking about you. This summer may change our lives and it could come sooner than we expected," Draco placed a kiss on my forehead and I watch as his mood completely changed. "What is it, Draco? You've been worrying me all morning, I know there's something lingering in your noggin."

Draco breathed in deeply before placing his freezing hand along my cheekbone, stroking it delicately.

"..I think I'm in love with you Katherine."


	10. Chapter 10

**"Mother..."**

I was comprehending the words that had just came out of Draco's mouth. I was astonished, he's never been one to take anything as far as fancying a girl yet he just told me he loved me. I felt my heart flutter as I was about to say a few words back to Draco Malfoy.

"..I think I'm in love with you too," I saw the relief lift off his shoulders as he went down burying his head in the crook of my neck, enclosing my waist against his figure. I wanted nothing but to stay laying here with him forever, I knew from this moment forward I did not want him nor my friends getting marked, I say this as if we have an option.

Draco lifted his head, placing a kiss on my collarbone as he stood up, holding out an arm as a gesture to leave. I held his hand, heading out of his bedroom shutting the door behind us. When walking down the hall he held my hand, ignoring the grotesque expressions and people pointing as we walked. Astoria stepped in front of Draco with eyes full of lust she placed her arm onto his shoulder while batting bedroom eyes at him. I was fuming at the sight of her, Draco seemed bothered as well.

"What do you say we go to my bedroom and I let you take control over my body," My eyes narrowed at Astoria's words however I didn't have to say a word.

"Don't fucking touch me," Draco spat, shoving her to the side as he pulled me along with him down the hall. A smile curled upon my lips while walking beside him, we came across an empty space and I pulled his arm back towards me, smashing our lips together. He caught my waist; tightening his arms around me, I ran my fingers through his hair as he squeezed my ass, earning a whimper out of me.

"Get a room," Pansy shouted from the end of the hall, I turned my head to see her walking with Blaise towards Draco and I.

I smiled while blushing scarlet, She seemed less irate possibly, jovial. As soon as she came close enough I hugged her, whispering into her ear, "I'll tell you everything," Pansy nodded, linking our arms.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked before Pansy and I could get away.

"You've had her for too long, she's my best friend, we're going to catch up. We'll see you both at the Quidditch game later on," Pansy answered as I placed a kiss on Draco's cheek seeing him smirk while watching Pansy and I leave.

Pansy sat on the velvet sofa in the Slytherin Common Room, "We have class," I attempted pulling Pansy up to go.

"You're going to sit your ass down and spill everything," I sighed, rolling my eyes while I sat in front of Pansy, telling her every detail.

"—And a couple hours ago Draco told me he loved me," Pansy's eyes widened while her mouth gaped open, gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

"Please tell me you said it back, baby," I had never realized how much I'd miss her calling me that fatuous name.

I smiled then removed her arms off my shoulders, "..Yes, I said it back," Pansy squealed.

"That's why Malfoy hasn't been a complete prat, he's been getting some—"

"Shh!" I cut her off, "I do not need our whole house finding out," She chuckled, laying back onto the sofa.

"We should get going before we're late to their game," I nodded, then headed out of the Common Room. As we made it down to the Quidditch field Blaise came up to Pansy and I.

I looked around when I felt arms wrap my waist from behind, "Miss me?" Draco placed a kiss onto the top of my head.

"Even though it's only been a couple hours, you know I did," When I turned to face him a strand of his hair fell onto his face, I brushed it away while Draco stared warmly into my eyes. This was odd, before I hadn't felt as safe as I now did when being in his arms, it was all Jealousy before and that's changed, hopefully.

"Malfoy, the games starting," Blaise has been going on about this specific match considering he's playing against Cedric Diggory. The guy who's been there for Pansy when Blaise wasn't, major drama between those two but I'm sure they'll settle that on the field.

"Coming," Draco looked back at me before leaving with Blaise. Pansy came over linking arms as we walked into the stands.

I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back a laugh, "Spit it out, I know what you're thinking," Pansy said as she locked eyes with Cedric who had just come onto the field, sending a handsome smile her way.

"Blaise seems ready to beat Cedric on the field today," A guffaw escaped my mouth after saying this.

"There's no competition, I would always choose Blaise but I wish he understood Cedric and I are friends," I turned towards her, tilting my head.

"There's one more thing I forgot to say," I paused thinking about it until Pansy gestured for me to continue, "Keep your reaction quiet, Theo has the Dark Mark," the bright smile fell from her face as she processed the words that left my mouth.

She gulped as Blaise, Draco, and Theodore entered the field, "...I thought it wasn't till this summer."

"We all did—let's watch the game, we can talk about it later on," Pansy agreed however I could tell I ruined her mood, mine as well.

Pansy and I watched the game seeing Cedric shove Blaise while waiting for the game to start, catching him off guard. Blaise didn't fall however anyone in the crowd could tell how pissed that made him.

Pansy was on the edge of her seat watching the game as it started until the end when we heard, the same as the last match, "Slytherin Wins!" Cheers came from our crowd; watching the Hufflepuff team walk off the field, defeated.

I ran up hugging Draco after the game until I heard Blaise and Pansy arguing. "Fuck you Blaise," Pansy shouted, walking past as I pulled her arm.

"What happened—"

"We just broke up," Pansy's voice broke as she pulled her arm away, walking back to Hogwarts. Blaise was no where to be seen; usually he's chuffed after winning a match, I assume it's because of the quarrel that changed.

I looked up at Draco who seemed just as puzzled as I was, "They'll be back together in a few days," Draco reassured. I nodded as he wrapped my waist with one arm, both of us heading inside.

— days later

"You haven't spoken to him, Pansy?" She shook her head, still down about the whole altercation. "Are you planning too?"

"Baby, I love you and appreciate how you continue to check up on me however I'm fine without Blaise," Pansy hasn't seemed upset yet she's always been well at masking her true emotions, "How are things between you and Draco?"

"Honestly...perfect," I took a moment thinking about the past few days with the picnics just outside Hogwarts and notes passed between us in class.

Pansy giggled then sat on my bed next to me, "Blaise saw this coming since Year Three. I brushed it off since you had told me you despised him."

I walked into the loo to get dressed, still speaking to Pansy from there. "I feel as if everybody saw it coming, people don't seem—" a knock came to the door, I heard Pansy open it.

"Seriously, what do you want Blaise?" I smiled to myself realizing this will be when he apologizes to her then they'll be back together. "And where are you going?" Pansy asked as I walked past Blaise, about to step out of the room.

I only had to say one name for her to understand, "Draco," She rolled her eyes while closing the door behind me as I left.

When walking down the hall I heard another door shut behind me but as I turned around there was no one. I continued walking when Theo came from around the corner, not watching where he stepped.

He ran into me saying, "My bad—" Theo made direct eye contact with me while deviously grinning.

"What are your intentions? Seriously, what do you want?" I always wanted to ask him these questions yet I never got around to it till now.

Theo sighed, "You," my breathing became heavy as he came down to my ear, "I want you," Theodores finger trailed up my arm leaving goosebumps.

"I love Draco," I stated, taking a step back from him.

Theodore came even closer than before, "And you believe he loves you back?" I nodded, "You're a fool Kass once you see that my doors always open."

"Still can't take the hint Rowle?" Draco shouted from the end of the hall, Theo slowly spun around then began walking towards Draco.

"Malfoy, calm down don't call your daddy on me I was just having a lovely conversation with Katherine here," I heard the sarcasm in his voice; for a minute he was Theodore Rowle who had been there for me, that's changed.

"C'mon," Draco came over seizing my wrist, pulling me towards his room. As we walked in he closed the door; checking the door twice, making sure it was locked before speaking. "I told you to never speak to Rowle, ever again," he took in a deep breath while trudging over to me, tilting my chin upwards. "You obviously have a hard time obeying," he threw my chin to the side, sitting on his desk chair.

I went behind him running my hands off his shoulders onto his chest, "And what will you be doing about that?" I said as I began kissing down his neck. Draco groaned as I continued, "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?"

I was pushed up against the wall with Draco's hand surrounding my neck, pushing his rings roughly into my skin, enough to leave prints. I whimpered as his grip grew tighter while he went down to my ear, his breath fanning against my blushed cheek. "I love you darling however...remember who's in charge."

I gazed into his eyes, "Show me," I said eagerly, watching Draco as he became bewildered. "Show me who's in charge, I don't seem to remember," with that Draco shoved me onto his bed as he undid his belt placing it at the end of his bed frame.

"You're going to regret ever asking me to do that," Draco took a hold of his wand, "Muffliato," He whispered; tossing his wand then kneeling, kissing up my inner thigh making my hips buck for more. "Stay still...fucking slut," Draco mumbled, holding my thighs down against the sheets, pulling my dark green, plaid skirt to my feet. He caressed my thighs while placing frail kisses on the outside of my wet panties. "I can't wait to get these legs shaking beneath me," I arched my back up at the feeling of his fingertips meeting the hem of panties, rapidly pulling them down.

The anticipation was killing me, Draco saw how anxious I had become however he liked the dominance and control he has over me, over my body. I soon felt as his lips met my clit causing me to moan out, his tongue teased my entrance as he circled my clit. Soon he slipped a finger into me keeping it at just one for a while. Then he added another finger making me throw my head back, "Draco.." I moaned softly, feeling the grin grow upon his face against my pussy. Draco stood up dropping his pants, as well his boxers, to the floor. I watched as his now rock hard dick pounded into me while he picked up the belt, tying my hands together.

"You wanted me to show you—" he grunted in between words as his thrusts became quicker.

"—now you fucking know," Draco tore my blouse down the middle as I threw my tied up wrists around his upper chest. He placed his face against my collarbone going even deeper inside of me.

We hadn't had each other in a few days, I was doing alright but now it seems as if Draco needed this. "Please Draco...don't stop," I said as I felt my whole body overwhelm with pleasure.

Draco pulled my arms back down holding them against the bed by the belt as I screamed his name. My walls tightened around his dick while he did a few more deep thrusts until I came then soon after he released. Draco fell besides me while I breathed heavily, "Shit Kass," I turned to face him while he undid the belt around my wrists, throwing it on the floor. Draco clutched my neck cutting off my airway until loosening his grip after a couple more seconds, "I'm so glad you're mine and only fucking mine," he pulled me closer then began kissing me deeply.

— next day

Draco and I sat in the Great Hall when Pansy came in then Blaise followed behind her. Blaise was fixing his tie while Pansy combed her fingers through her hair. "You're finally back together?" Pansy, nodded taking the seat across from me.

I watched as Theodore entered the Great Hall, I hadn't seen a true smile on his face in a while until his eyes met mine. He seemed more at ease, I'm guessing he most likely finished the task he was given by the Dark Lord. I missed him; Theo was compassionate and sweet, he's still in there I just have to dig deep enough to find him.

pov - draco

She made eye contact with him, he shot her a smile and she returned one back. Katherine was quiet for a while after seeing him. I had never cared for someone as I did for her—I've never loved anyone as I do her, I come off demanding, it's only because she makes stupid fucking decisions.

"Draco," Her voice was soft, every time I hear it the soft moans that escaped her mouth yesterday replay in my head.

"..what is it my love?" She smiled in a beloved manner, interlocking our hands.

"We have class," I stood up walking beside her still having our hands tightly wrapped around one another when entering Divination.

The room was dark and there was an odd set up in the middle of the room while we sat in the back of the classroom. Katherine placed my hand on her lap, fiddling with one specific silver ring that decorated my hand throughout the class period.

After Divination I knew she had Transfiguration class with Rowle, that made me immensely pique. "It's class, I have no choice," I saw Rowle walking from the end of hall; I grasped her waist while kissing her passionately, making sure he saw every last bit of my tongue creeping into her mouth.

"Pay him no attention," I stated as she rolled her eyes attempting to shove past me to get to her next class. I pinned her up against the wall letting everyone stare while I began whispering sternly into her ear. "Do you understand or shall I bring you into the cupboard next door and make myself clear?" I fought back a smirk, thinking about the things we do behind closed doors.

"I understand," She batted her eyes up at me innocently, I placed a kiss on her forehead watching as she stepped into the classroom. The idea of her being in the same room with Rowle drives me mad, Katherine Burke will be the death of me.

pov - katherine

As I entered the classroom I decided to do the opposite of what Draco demanded, I sat next to Theodore. "Malfoy's not going to like this..." his voice was quiet while he spun the pencil he held between two of his fingers.

"You're right—" I paused thinking about what words that were on the tip of my tongue, "—however he's not here, now is he?"

"Mmm, sneaking around with me behind your boyfriends back doesn't seem too faithful," I rolled my eyes while gathering a piece of paper to write on.

"Speaking to you isn't being unfaithful; it's simply my choice of who I decide to share a civil conversation with, not his," Theodore raised an eyebrow at my boldness, leaning back into his chair.

Professor McGonagall came in preparing her lesson while Theodore began making doltish jokes earning a few chuckles out of me. Throughout the class period I'd catch his gaze however he'd briskly turn away, playing it off as nothing.

Class was dismissed, before I left Theodore asked for a moment alone together. I still trusted him, Dark Mark and all, "Thank you."

"..For?" I asked, feeling muddled about his words.

"Your comfort," I thought about what to say while looking at the ground beneath our feet.

"I'm still pissed at you for telling everyone on that train you were my first time," I said jokingly however I truly meant it.

He laughed looking back up, "I shouldn't have broke that promise erm—I need to be going now," I nodded as he left the classroom.

As I walked out I saw Draco leaning against the wall, I assumed waiting patiently for me. I walked up to him while his hands cupped my chin, "I didn't speak to him," he grinned pressing his lips against mine.

"Good," lying to Draco is the worst possible thing I could ever do, however he leaves me no choice.

Draco and I left to History of Magic, when walking in Professor CuthbertBinns told us to take our seats then began passing out new study books for the new semester, after our winter break. We had a few days until winter break yet I'm not aware of who I'll be spending it with considering I haven't spoken or written to my parents since last summer.

All of my thoughts continued to linger until I snapped out of it hearing, "Dismissed," the Professor loudly said, flicking his wand at the door to open it. Draco and I walked out, hand in hand as we met up with Pansy and Blaise inside of the Slytherin Common Room.

Pansy was at the window getting handed an epistle by what looked like my owl, "Oh—baby you're here look your owl dropped a letter for you," I looked at it seeing it was signed by my mum. I found this anomalous almost odd showing my parents never write nor care to speak with me.

Dear Katherine Burke,

You will be spending your Winter Break at Malfoy Manor with your father and I.

We have business to attend too with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, do not ask. I mustn't hear a single complaint out of your bovine mouth.

You will be spending most of your time with there son: Draco Malfoy. Your father wants to speak to you both as does Lucius Malfoy.

Be respectful and elegant as I raised you to be, most of all don't be a disappointment.

\- Your mother, April Burke.

"..I'm spending winter break at Malfoy Manor with my parents," I wasn't completely flabbergasted considering the Malfoy family has always been close with my parents.

I folded the epistle, placing it into my pocket as the word disappointment repeated in my head. "I have some schoolwork to catch up on, I'll see you all later on," they all seemed puzzled as I picked up my book bag from the ground and began heading back to my bedroom.

Before I had time to close the door a hand caught stopped it from shutting; I turned around seeing Draco, he stood holding the folded piece of paper. "You dropped this," I opened the door wider as an invite for him to come in while he handed me the epistle. "Are you not thrilled to be spending winter break with me, darling?" Draco took a seat on my bed while speaking.

I moseyed over, laying next to him, "Draco, I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else however you know my parents. How are you not curious about what our parents have planned?" He leaned over me, brushing away the hair on my shoulders and placing a kiss on my neck before answering.

"Who said I wasn't?" Draco began kissing down my neck leaving dark bruises all over my chest and body. He started stroking my thigh gently with his hand, letting his rings clash against my skin, slowly making his way up my skirt. My lips met with his until Draco pulled away laying his forehead against mine, "I'm not fucking stupid, I know when you're lying—I know you spoke to Rowle."

My breathing became unsteady, "He's my friend

Draco," He came close to ear, slightly brushing his lips against my jawline.

"I don't need you getting hurt and believe me.." Draco's voice became a husky whisper, "I will kill him if touches you," I wrapped my arms around his upper chest as I pressed my body warmth against him.

"I'm aware, fully aware," I said as we laid here wrapped in one another's arms, thinking.

— days later

"Are you packed, baby?" I was putting on my coat seeing it was snowing outside. The Year ones were outside throwing snowballs and making snowman while a few Professors stood outside watching them.

"This is our first Christmas we aren't spending together," I continued staring out the window, ignoring the question about my luggage.

Pansy sighed coming over to the window where I stood, "I know however I'll have my mum and father while you'll be with yours and Malfoy. I won't be able to see Blaise until we come back to Hogwarts," I was being selfish for complaining, showing Pansy wasn't going to be able to see me nor Blaise during this break.

"I'll write to you," I turned to hug her as she smiled.

"You better," As the hug broke apart Draco and Blaise entered our room seeing the door was open.

"The train's almost arriving," Blaise said while Draco loosened his collar in an almost tense manner. Blaise helped Pansy with her bags while Draco helped me with mine, we walked down to the train stop as it came we entered taking our normal seats.

I watched as everyone else entered the train, Draco placed a hand on my thigh as I was about to stand up to use the loo. "What is it, Draco?" I turned to see Theodore stepping onto the train. I leaned down, quietly speaking into his ear. "I'm going to use the loo, once we get to Malfoy Manor..." Draco's face flushed red while a grin appeared on his face, listening to the dirty promises I whispered.

Once I was finished speaking I walked away feeling

Draco's eyes trace up and down my body. I stepped into the loo when I ran into Hermione Granger, "That was my fault, so sorry," she said this with a frantic yet soft tone that filled her voice.

"Hermione, it's okay," She nodded rapidly running out, closing the door behind her. I had never really spoken to Hermione; I've been taught since I was younger to never speak to muggle-borns or well what my father calls them, mudbloods.

I then used the loo, washing my hands in the basin and returning to my seat. It was silent between the four of us until Pansy spoke up. She began talking about her parents plans for her winter break, she kept mentioning how much she was going to miss Blaise and I while tearing up a bit.

"Not going to miss me Parkinson?" Draco asked as a quip remark, Pansy tilted her head as she chuckled.

"Never Malfoy," I laughed, laying my head on Draco's shoulder while they continued having there conversation. I ended up falling asleep with Draco running his fingers through my hair.

I was awoken by Draco whispering, "I know you're sleeping peacefully however we're here love," I lifted my head seeing Pansy and Blaise embracing one another's warmth, asleep. I kissed Pansy's forehead and grabbed my luggage then peeked out the window to see the sun was now set.

As I was about to walk out of the train behind Draco my name was called in an undertone, "Have a Merry Christmas, Kass," Theodore said, I smiled.

"Right back at you, Theo."

I caught up with Draco on the path to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. He clasped his hand with mine while knocking on the door. It slowly opened revealing Narcissa Malfoy, she came out hugging her son whilewelcoming us both inside away from the cold.

"Katherine I had forgotten how beautiful you are, you truly do look all like your—" I cut her off seeing my mother step down the spiral staircase.

"Mother..." She stopped halfway waiting for my father who soon followed behind her. My mum came up tilting my chin upwards while placing my hair out of my face.

She breathed in heavily as the flattering dress she wore showed her figure off perfectly. Her chest lifted up while she stared for just a minute more, "Fix your posture Katherine," I rolled my shoulders back while their house-elf took my coat showing off the blouse I wore underneath.

My father came over placing a hand on my arm, "Hello sweetheart," I kissed his cheek, "I wasn't aware of your relationship with Lucius and Narcissa's son—" his eyes wandered over to Draco, "—however I am pleased to hear about it. Wonderful young man I've heard you've grown to become," He began interrogating Draco while I spoke to Narcissa.

"I read the letters about you," I became flummoxed, unclear about what epistle's Narcissa was going on about. "You don't know? Draco has written me many letters going on about how pulchritudinous and lovely you are. His father has never come across those letters, of course, I was the only one aware of the love you two share," my heart skipped a beat hearing he had written to his mother about me.

I looked over at Draco who seemed more tranquil and couldn't help but smile, "I hadn't known about those letters however I'm elated to hear about them now," Narcissa took my hand in hers.

"Draco's very pragmatic..he tends to be unsentimental at times," She took in a deep breath, "However he's just a boy, a misunderstood boy who's found a girl to love. Treat him tenderly and promise me you shall never leave one another," Narcissa sounded on the verge of tears. 

"I promise, I love him after all," She smiled, wiping the tear that had fallen from her eye, then waved Draco over.

My mum and father seemed pleased after there conversation with Draco, "Went well?" He was about to speak when his mother interrupted.

"You will have separate rooms," I nodded understandably, "Draco, show her to her room to put her luggage down then if you both can get ready for dinner," He picked my bag up from the floor and reassured Narcissa we'll be down for dinner.

I followed him up the stairs then through a spacious hallway as we entered a guest bedroom where I will be staying. "My bedrooms just next door," I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly then rested my lips on his, "What is this for?"

"You wrote your mother letters about me?" Draco rolled his eyes while tilting his head back, running his hands up and down my waist.

He sighed, "My mum seriously told you?" I smiled while giggling.

"She did," He kissed me letting his hands roam underneath my blouse about to slip it over my head when I stopped him. "I have to get ready, Draco," I pulled away going into the loo, turning on the shower while I threw my clothes to the side.

I stepped under the water letting it rinse my face while running down my figure. I ran my hands through my hair when I felt a hand trail up my thigh onto my hip. When slightly turning my head I saw Draco completely stripped, smirking while staring at my body sending shivers down my spine.

"I always get my way, Burke," I turned gazing up at him watching as the water drizzled off his jawline, "Don't underestimate that," I raised one eyebrow seeing he was concentrating on my body. I moved one hand as I fully turned, taking his length into my hands, pumping his dick while his eyes rolled.

"Like that do you?" I said this while kneeling, the water shot at his chest making his toned abs glimmer. I took all him into my mouth while his tip hit the back of my throat how he liked it.

"Shit..just like that," I bobbed my head still taking it slow by twirling my tongue around his tip, his leg twitched as the vein in his forehead became bulging. Draco began cursing under his breath, becoming impatient. He took a hold of my hair, forcing his full length into my mouth faster than before. "Yes, fucking yes darling," Draco's moans gave me encouragement while gagging when now bucked his hips shoving himself inside my mouth. "..slut," he mumbled.

Draco grunted as the water trickled down his chest onto me while I continued to joggle my head growing faster and faster every movement.

"I'm 'gonna—" before another word his warm cum shot up into my mouth. I swallowed without gagging this time as I stood up the hot water fell on the both of us. He began walking closer until I backed up against the wall. Draco placed one hand on the wall behind me while roughly clutching my chin, smashing his lips into mine.

I stood in the mirror throwing the tight fitted dress over my body while using a charm to cover the love bites Draco left coating my neck and chest.

"Don't you look angelic," Draco was dressed in a black tux, leaving his hair in waves.

I left my hair down to fall onto my shoulders while taking Draco's gesture to hold my hand as we walked down the staircase. Narcissa had a bright smile plastered on her face while my mum seemed satisfied with the way I was dressed. Lucius came out of the dining room watching each of our footsteps as we stepped down now in front of them.

"That is a grand gown Katherine," Narcissa complimented me while Draco and I followed her and her husband into a room that had a long black colored table. People sat along the sides leaving the two seats at each end empty. I sat in the middle of my parents while Draco sat in the middle of his.

It was quiet until my mum spoke up, "A toast to the new couple and the next, loyal, Death Eaters at the table," I gulped feeling my breathing become unsteady as everyone raised their glasses. I hadn't thought about why my parents had been so euphoric however it hit me realizing they only cared for us to become what they are. I raised my glass growing dubious about this all, Draco's eyes locked on mine seeing how antsy I became.

Everyone clinked their glasses together then drank, "..May I be excused?" My parents seemed bewildered at how polite yet eager I sounded.

"We haven't had dinner," Narcissa said, "however if you are truly enervated from the train ride you may go up, dear," I nodded pushing in my seat as I left.

As I walked into the bedroom I closed the door and laid on the bed. Becoming our parents would be living our worst nightmare; a reserved, perfect life is not ideal. Hours passed while I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling until a knock came to the door.

"Yes, Draco?" He didn't say a word, he came in shoving past me. I closed the door, "Come in I guess," He stayed quiet staring downwards, "Did you come to speak or stare at the flooring?"

"Just shut the fuck up, shut up," I narrowed my eyes at him while an uneasy feeling sat in my stomach. I stayed silent now not wanting to speak to Draco, he stopped pacing around the room and walked over to the door where I still stood. He placed a hand on my cheek, "I'm sorry," I jerked my head away as he pulled me back towards him, "Do not walk away from me."

"Stop telling me what to do," Draco leaned down almost brushing his lips against mine.

"I know why you left and I would've too.." I looked up making eye contact with him, "..however I wasn't exactly excused. The life you want is not what our parents have, I considered settling for that life yet you changed the way I view life," I turned around moving my hair out of the way of my zipper.

"Can you?" Draco's hand drew up my back making its way to the zipper. He lightly pulled down until the end revealing my back, "You changed my views too," I kissed him while the sleeves of my gown slipped off my shoulders and suddenly I was stripped.

— days later

About two days had passed since our arrival at Malfoy Manor, I sat in Draco's bedroom most of the day either reading or making those dirty promises I whispered in his ear on the train come true. I wrote Pansy everyday as I said I would and she would write back going on about how her mother had become ill and she was not going to be able to come to the Christmas party the Malfoy family has every year.

"What do you say we actually go outside today?" I tilted my head while raising any eyebrow at Draco's optimistic words while he laid his head on my lap.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Since when are you up to going outside where it's cold and snowing?" I began running my fingers through his hair.

"Since today," He looked up at me, "Plus Christmas is in a couple days and that pathetic excuse of a ball my parents throw to show off."

"I'll get dressed," Draco lifted his head from my lap as I got up, leaving towards the bedroom.

I entered the room, closing the door and gathering my clothes to change into. I dressed in warm clothes throwing a coat on over them. I knocked on Draco's door, he came out dressed warmly as well taking in my waist as we walked down the stairs.

"Now where are you two going?" Narcissa asked sitting in a large chair with Lucius sitting next her.

Draco looked down before building the courage to make direct eye contact with his father, "Outside, being cozied up inside is becoming to bore me," I went with him, exiting the manor and seeing the piles of snow everywhere.

I turned to face Draco when snow was thrown, hitting my chest, "Aren't you just a gentleman?" I gathered snow into my hand making it into a compacted snowball, throwing it at the sneer Draco had grew on his face.

"Seriously?" I laughed while he came up, walking closer to me, "Your cheeks are freezing," Draco began rubbing his thumbs against my rosy, ice cold cheeks.

I rolled my eyes while shoving him down into the snow, "A bit clumsy today, aren't 'ya?" He held out a hand for me to help him out however when I put out my arm grasping his he pulled me down now straddling him.

"You seem to be to," I couldn't help but giggle. Draco placed two hands on each side of my face pulling me down and placing a kiss against my lips.

"I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you too, Burke."


	11. Chapter 11

**"..Malakai,"**

It's a new day at the manor, tomorrow they will be throwing there annual Christmas Ball. A knock came to the door of the guest bedroom where I was staying, "Come in," I wasn't sure on who it had been which made my tone become hesitant.

The door slowly opened as I propped myself up, sitting in my silk nightgown, "You look lovely," Draco said as he came in, laying next to me.

"Don't lie, I just woke up," He rolled his eyes while gripping my waist, pulling me on top of him.

"I never lie," Draco ran his thumb down my bottom lip onto my neck until reaching my chest. "There's going to be new faces at the party tomorrow night, they're coming to speak with our parents," I nodded as he went on to say, "What's bothering you?"

"Pansy, she said her mother was ill, she won't be able to make it tomorrow. I was hoping to see her as well as her parents," Draco sat up leaning against the bed frame, pulling me closer onto his lap.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, you'll be able to see Blaise though and—" He stopped speaking to take in a deep breath, "—Rowle," My mouth gaped open in shock.

Theodore and Draco under the same roof would never end well, "You're allowing Theodore to come into Malfoy Manor?"

He nodded, "His father is a well known man I must say, I'd be disappointed in Rowle if I were his father," I tilted my head while raising an eyebrow.

"If he's coming you're going to be kind," a guffaw escaped his mouth while turning to the side, looking out the window. "Look at me," there was a hint of demand in my voice as he slowly made eye contact.

Draco wrapped my waist with his arms; sliding a thigh in between mine, rubbing up and down against my pussy, "Use that tone with me again and I'll make you ride my thigh until you cum like the dumb slut you are," He slightly moved faster as I groaned wanting, needing more.

"It seems as if you're the dumb slut, Malfoy," he smirked, holding two fingers up, gesturing for me to come closer.

Before I could move he grasped the back of my neck forcing me down while he whispered into my ear, "..Stand up, remove your panties, and rub that sweet little pussy of yours against me," I did just as told.

I straddled his thigh then began slightly moving against him in a back and forth motion. I closed my eyes shut as my clit rubbed just right against his leg, letting out pleasure filled suspire.

"Good girl," I tilted my head back, picking up the pace as I rode his thigh, "Feel good, darling?"

"Yes..merlin yes," my words were breathy a tad shaky even, while I continued he began smirking as he watched every movement of my hips and every moan that left my mouth. Draco flexed his leg muscle while pulling down his boxers to please himself, still watching me as I was reaching my high. "Draco," I moaned as he stroked himself, hitting his head back against the bed frame.

"Cum for me," Draco said in a resonant voice, one last stroke against my pussy I came onto his leg feeling the pit in my stomach relief. I took over the kneading of Draco's dick while placing a kiss on his tip, "Fuck," He grunted.

I began kissing down his jawline when softly; repeating the same two words into his ear, seductively, "Cum, Draco," a couple rubs later he moaned loudly as he came into my hand.

He licked his lips, waiting before smashing them into mine, "We should get cleaned up before going down," I nodded, kissing him one more time until getting up.

I wore loose clothing having the thought of my mothers approval spin in my head. "If it doesn't show your curves or your figure off as flawless then don't dare to look at the clothing piece." She used to repeat this everyday since Year Two until I caught on to what her version of flawless meant. "Beauty is perfection, Beauty is flawless," beauty is a curse.

Stepping down each stair alone; Draco had gone earlier, I was approached by Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. "Katherine.." I gulped at his presence, hearing his voice was intimidating, "Draco made a smart choice, for once," he mumbled the last two words that left his mouth.

"Erm—what do you mean by that?" I asked, unsure what the smart decision Draco had made.

He held a large black staff in his hand, slowly sliding it along the floor as he stepped forward, towards me, "Choosing to be with not only a pure-blood however a Burke," I nodded, acting as if I understood.

The door opened from the dining room where Draco stood seeing his father speaking with me, "She doesn't need an interrogation, father," Draco came over pulling my hand into the room, revealing our mother's sitting at the large table.

"Ah—Katherine there you are," my mother's eyes wandered down my figure making a displeased face at my loose clothing as Narcissa spoke, "We all had begun talking without you however I'm sure Draco will be able to catch you up later. Now where were we..."

"..the marriage," my mother added, answering Narcissa's question. My eyes widened at her words feeling my heart start racing to the point where they might be able to hear it.

"Marriage?" I said, becoming worrisome, taking the seat next to Draco who sat across from his mother.

Narcissa looked up at me, smiling, "You are aware after Hogwarts you'll have a life out here?" I let myself relax.

"Of course," Draco chuckled, leaning back into his chair. I took the gesture my mother sent to always tilt my chin upwards and fix my posture.

Narcissa flipped through pages of a book that stated how this works. Once getting the dark mark we'd complete our task given by our lord to prove ourselves as well as our loyalty towards him.

She soon got to the arranged marriage, "This part will not be needed due to the both of you coming together on your own. Luckily that happened or else you both would be arranged to marry another," she began speaking about children, practically telling us the future that lies ahead of us.

Narcissa excused us after eating our morning meals, I followed Draco up the stairs. As I entered his bedroom I laid on his bed, "Ignore everything my mum told us," I sat up, muddled about his words.

"There's no ignoring her words Draco, we know how this works," he sat next to me, taking my hand into his and kissing it.

"Perhaps you're right," I shrugged, laying back on top of his sheets.

— next day

Yesterday afternoon was spent laying inside, speaking about the actual future we desired. It contained traveling and, astoundingly, children. Draco had gone on about wanting two or three while I listened, hearing the horrendous names he spoke about, Scorpius, the worst one out of them all.

I sat in the main room on the sofa with Draco when my mother came in, filling my thoughts with what I must do today, "In an hour or two go upstairs to the bedroom, you'll be getting ready for the ball," my mother has always gone all out for any ball or simple gathering.

"Yes mother—" She narrowed her eyes, "—Madam," She glared at Draco and I before leaving the room.

"April's got a wand up her arse, aye?" I laughed, laying back onto his lap, fidgeting with the ring's that decorated Draco's hand, "Remember to stay with me at all times during the ball," I glanced up at him from his hand while he stared outside.

"And why is that?" He looked down at me, running his thumb along my cheekbone.

Draco sighed, "Simply do as I say," I rolled my eyes looking back down at his ring as he placed his face in front of mine, "For your safety, love," Draco brushed his lips against my forehead as he continued to stare out at the beautiful view of winter before us.

Later on in the day, when walking into the bedroom there stood gowns, corsets, and different diagrams for hairstyling. A woman came out of the closet holding a tape measure then began wrapping it around my waist. "Marvelous, now raise your arms dear, they aren't going to do it for you," she went on to measure my chest then arms and legs.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" She had her hair in a bun with two pencils stuck on each side. Her cheeks wore a pink blush while her figure was thin, "Charlotte," She spoke softly then gestured for me to to become unclothed, tugging at my blouse.

I stood unclad, only having a brassiere cover my breasts and low waisted panties. Charlotte came over with a gown; black, tight from the waist then spreading into a crinoline, a silk fabric under layered with a chiffon fabric over, leaving my shoulders bare.

She placed it over my head letting it fall while shoving my back onto a circular stand in front of a full body mirror. I stood as she placed the corset around my waist. The middle being lace; string in the back to be tied, as it perfectly cupped my breasts.

"Take in a deep breath," she pulled at the strings, tightening the corset, "Now it's time for hair, come," I could barely breathe showing how tight she pulled. I followed her into the loo where she brushed through my hair. Charlotte took two strands, tucking them back with a black, gemmed hair-clip, "Now for your mask."

I was puzzled about her words until she pulled out a mask that had two eye holes, "For the masquerade ball—they didn't tell you the theme this year?" I shook my head as she placed it on my face, pulling the two threads behind my head to tie them.

"I hear the ball has begun," loud voices came from downstairs, my heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest, rapidly, "Well..go down," I closed the door behind me as I left the room.

Standing at the top of the spiral staircase the room went silent, all looking up at me. I saw Blaise and Draco stood with drinks, both looking up at me while I stepped down each stair, elegantly. Everyone wore masks, ball gowns and tuxedos.

pov - draco

There wasn't a person in this hall who wasn't gazing at Katherine, even the adults dropped their conversations to stare.

I would've ripped that gown off her figure if there weren't people watching, her beauty is one thing anyone could say she's always had.

She became tense as she saw everyone staring up at her, what I would give to take her away into a room somewhere to please her every need at this very moment, everything I would give everything. 

Jealousy took over me as everyone continued to stare; they'll know she's mine, only mine when I meet her at the bottom of that staircase. 

pov - katherine

Draco held out his hand as I took it, walking with him over to where Blaise stood, "..You okay there Blaise?"

He cleared his throat while placing his and Draco's drink on the table behind him, "I—uh—y'know—you look just..beauteous," I sent him a tenuous smile while Draco's face became pale as his grip between my fingers grew tighter than before. 

"I wish Pansy would've made it, she would've looked stunning as she does every year, right Blaise?" He nodded slowly beginning to look me up and down when my mum approached us.

She fluffed out the dress I wore, "Many people want to meet you, Katherine. Remember all that I've taught you about manners as well as respect," I was about to leave with her when Draco stopped me.

"Dance with me later on, will you?" I grinned, "mmm, I'll think about it," I replied while walking away with my mum. We caught the eye of everyone, she couldn't love anything more than the attention, not my father nor me.

A few more steps we made it to where my father stood in a suit, hearing all of his friends repeating his name to catch up on things, "Leonardo," my mum said, notifying my father that we were here. I stood in between my parents when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I knew it was you, seeing how this corset displays your figure so well," Theodore stood behind me, whispering into my ear as I stayed silent listening to every word, "You look..wow," I turned as our faces met, less than an inch away from one another.

Theodore towered over me, slanting down with his hands on the pocket of his tux's, "Sweet of you to say," I kept little conversation, knowing Draco will be observing me all night when I am not by his side.

He chuckled, looking down at my breasts while he huffed, "Truly is sad you don't happen to be mine tonight," he let his breath fall on my neck, "You still remember the first time you let my hands roam that beautiful body of yours?"

— flashback

...Theodore sauntered over to me until I was with my back against the wall, tilting my chin upwards with his finger while I stared deeply into his eyes.

I craved his touch watching as he slowly licked his lips, without words he could tell in my eyes I wanted him to touch me. I needed his hands to roam my body like I was his.

His lips hovered in front of mine, "..Theo," I said lightly, becoming more desperate for his lips to touch mine.

"Yes?" Theodore grasped my waist, letting our body warmth come together.

I glanced at his lips then his lust filled eyes repeatedly, "Kiss me," he didn't hesitate to slam his lips into mine. He picked me up into his arms while laying me on to his bed, kissing me ceaselessly. His lips moved down my neck, sucking at my most sensitive spots as I moaned out. I needed him, I needed Theodore Rowle.

He never broke eye contact with me as he kneeled, pulling my panties down to the floor. Theodore came back up, caressing my thighs while laying his lips on mine. I unbuckled his belt watching as he pulled them down further, staring at the erection from inside of his boxers.

"Katherine we don't have to—" I placed my hands on the border of his boxers staring directly into his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Theo," I pulled down his boxers as his large, long, throbbing dick came out in front of me. Theodore shoved my shoulder back making me lay down; he spread my legs open, running his dick down my clit.

I gazed into his eyes as he slid his tip into me slowly, letting me adjust to his size. I nodded as he fully went in thrusting himself, it felt uncomfortable, hurt a bit at first however the pleasure took over my body soon, "Oh Theo..yes," His thrusts quickened as his hips hit against me.

"You feel so fucking good, Kass," Theodore kissed my chest leaving more marks as he groaned against my breasts—

— present

"Katherine, this is Julian Carrow," I snapped out of the trance to see Theodore vanished. There was an elder man standing in front of my father and I, "Wonderful man he is truly," my father says this about the men he wants to make business with.

I looked up from the flooring to lock eyes with a tall male; chiseled jawline, sea-blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, excessively muscular, however I couldn't see anymore facial structure due to the mask he wore. I was intimidated as his eyes flickered up and down my figure, then turned away completely emotionless.

"Splendid to meet you, Katherine," Julian said, shaking my hand, "You too sir," I replied continuing to keep my eyes on the young man beside him.

"This is my son—" he paused looking over at him,

"—he's spent some time erm—away for a bit. He's now back and attending Hogwarts starting in the new semester," I looked at his father, bewildered on how-come his son hadn't come first semester yet it was none of my concern nor my place to ask.

"I hope he has a wonderful time," there was my attempt to step away from the conversation when his father continued speaking.

Julian sighed, "Anyhow, you have been attending Hogwarts since...your first year?" I nodded, "Ah—I see, well since you happen to know the school well is there a chance you could show him around once he starts?" I looked back over at the man who clenched his jaw, tightening his fists, having veins run through his large hands.

"Sure," my eyes wandered off him as my mind left the conversation seeing Draco come out of the main room, "It was very lovely to meet you sir.." I faced the man who stood beside him, "..uhm—you as well," I hadn't learned his name, he hasn't spoken towards me, strange. I curtsied towards Julian's son, catching him glimpse at me before I left.

I stood next to Draco thinking about the odd situation that had occurred, "Can we chat?" I asked Draco, "On the dance floor," he replied, taking my hand into his, leading me onto the dance portion of the floor.

Other's joined us as we are forced to do this every ball, I would normally be in the arms of Theodore however that changed. Draco took in my waist with one hand, holding his other hand up interlocking it with mine.

"Now..darling," the music began playing in between his words, "What's on your mind?"

"Are you aware of someone named Julian Carrow, as well as his son?" Draco's breathing became heavy as his eyes went cold, turning his head towards my father to see them standing next to one another.

Draco closed his eyes to steady his breathing then pulled me in towards him, bringing his lips to my ear, "He's a dangerous man, very well known showing he's been in Azkaban. I heard his son just came out, he was gone for years due to his father and the perilous tasks he was given," my eyebrows raised while our arms pulled away into a spin.

I glanced up as my eyes met the sea-blue eyes staring down at me, a hand gripped my waist tightly. It had been the spin to switch dance partners and I had landed in his arms. I danced silently at first, staring deeply into his inexpressive eyes, "What's your name?"

He breathed in deeply, "..Malakai," his voice was gruff, sending shivers down my spine. The time we danced together he held me close, looking down at me as I looked up at him.

When the music ended Malakai released my waist, breaking the eye contact we held for what felt like

forever, heading back towards his father. I felt unusual; taking a step back as Draco clutched my wrist, pulling me away from the ball. He entered the kitchen, still holding my wrist continuing to pull with him, roughly.

"I had just told you his reputation however you continue to dance with him?" I pulled my wrist out of his grip, untying my mask, "Draco it wasn't my choice whether I cared to dance with him, you spun me, Draco and he happened to be there!" I replied, becoming defensive.

"All I do is attempt to keep you safe—you're too ignorant to see that though," I was fuming, getting blamed for his jealousy has come too far.

"Then don't," he looked from the floor at me as I glared, "Stop protecting me," I leaned against the counter as he ambled closer to me.

Draco grasped my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes as he spoke, "I will never stop protecting you," he softly placed his lips against mine. I sat on top of the counter running my hands through his hair as his hands made their way under my gown, "Draco there's people just in the next room," I said, giggling.

"Exactly..I get jealous easily darling, keep it down," his lips nipped at my neck as he pushed my panties to the side, rubbing my clit. I quietly moaned into his ear, "You're mine," he said this while marking me everywhere. He slipped a finger into me, "...You look so fucking good tonight," Draco added another finger in, a loud moan almost escaped my mouth when Draco smashed his lips against mine.

"Draco.." I groaned into his mouth as his fingers thrusted inside of me. The cold counter hit against my skin as he squeezed my thigh making me whimper, my orgasm was building, "I'm 'gonna—"

"Don't cum until I say you can," he slowed his fingers, "Please.." I began begging, "..please let me cum Draco," his fingers swiftly moved inside of me making me bite my lip while throwing my head back.

"Cum," he said as his fingers hit my g-spot repeatedly. I came; he slowly pulled them out, making me watch as he licked his two fingers clean.

— days later

I entered my room at Hogwarts seeing Pansy on her bed crying into her hands, "Pansy.." she looked up giving a weak smile. I stepped over to her dropping my bags on the ground as I hugged her, "What's wrong?"

"My mums still ill, Blaise and I have been non stop arguing since we arrived. It's a mess, I'm a mess," I rubbed her back as I continued to hug her.

Blaise doesn't deserve Pansy by the way he continued to look at me throughout the ball however I know that is the last thing she needs to hear, "I know Pansy, everything will come together in the end," She smiled against my shoulder as her warm tears fell on to my blouse.

There was a loud knock on the door, I stood up opening it slowly, "Blaise, I don't believe Pansy would like to speak with you right now," he ignored my request for him to leave; shoving past me, seeing Pansy's now dried tears.

"Mind giving us a bit of space?" I nodded, closing the door as I left the bedroom.

I went to the Astronomy Tower expecting to find Draco when there stood someone else, "..Malakai?" He turned, looking me up and down then turning his attention back on the view.

I began stepping closer, "You should keep your distance," he spoke deeply, tapping a finger on the railing while leaning against it.

"And you say that why?" Malakai turned, sauntering over to where I stood, having a blank expression.

He brought his lips to my ear, fanning my neck with his hot breath, "I am not afraid to hurt people," he paused, swiping his tongue across his teeth, "I am not afraid to hurt you," he stayed there as my eyes slowly met his, Malakai's were impassive, "..You don't know me, I promise you don't want too," the last word drifted as he left down the stairs.

I wasn't intimidated by his words, I began to become more intrigued actually. Would he hurt me if I dug into his past? Would he actually hurt other people? Questions lingered in my mind as curiosity took over my body. I looked over at the wall to see M.C. carved into the wall, a cold breeze hit me sending shivers my way. I shook my head, gathering myself together as I walked down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower becoming flustered as I attempted to brush off the words Malakai quietly said into my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Checkmate,"**

Weeks have passed since the break, overall I've been focusing on school as Draco's been focused on Quidditch. Our time alone together was spent laying in one another's arms, both too tired to do anymore than that.

All four of us sat in the Great Hall in our usual seats when I saw him open the doors, "He's new?" Blaise asked as my eyes met Malakai's.

I faced away from him remembering his words — "I'm not afraid to hurt you." — I shivered, brushing his words off.

"Yeah..his names' Malakai," Draco sent a vexed expression my way, "You know him?" Pansy asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sorta," my eyes locked on Draco's fuming ones as he hit his fist against the table, standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

"What's his problem?" Pansy covered her mouth with one hand as she continued to chew on her food, "I'll go see," I replied, standing from my seat, leaving the Great Hall.

As I stepped into the hall there stood Draco leaning against a wall that now had a hole that was not there beforehand, with bloody knuckles. He shook his hand as an attempt to ease the pain.

"Draco," he looked up as I took a few more steps into his direction, taking his fist on to the palm of my hand, "Why?" I looked at the hole then him.

"This is how I relieve my anger, rather a wall than his face, right?" I looked up hearing his tone become amused. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the smirk appear on his face as I dragged him down by the neck to place my lips against his.

Feeling his soft lips against mine gave me comfort, the way he gets passionate through his kiss tells me everything he needs to say yet doesn't. Our lips broke apart as I hugged his middle, tightly, "I love you Draco, I'll always love you."

Draco kissed the top of my head, "I know." he said, jokingly as I looked up, narrowing my eyes, "I love you too," I smiled, taking his hand back on my palm.

"Can I take you to a healer?" Draco's hand was terribly bruised, bleeding with deep cuts across his knuckles, "You should be going to class, I'll take care of this myself, love," Draco replied as I planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

I had Divination however when heading towards the class, Malakai caught my eye. He was heading towards the Astronomy Tower; I looked at him then the class I only was a few steps away from when I made the decision to follow him.

Every now and then I'd catch his glimpses, staring around to see if anyone was following him as he seemed paranoid. Considering he's out of Azkaban for who knows what horrific reasons I'd be too.

I went up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower seeing him sit at a table with a Chess board in front of him, Malakai's head was tilted back as he clenched his jaw, "And you're following me now?" he looked up from the ceiling as he kicked the chair open in front of him, "Take a seat," I sat pulling down my skirt.

"Know how to play?" I asked gesturing a look towards the board. "Mhm," he muttered, straightening his back as I moved the piece first.

"You have nothing better to do than play a match of chess with a guy you know nothing about?" he moved his piece, his eyes flickering up from the board to me every here and there.

I sighed, "To be fair no, why is there something I should know?" I moved again watching as his eyes stayed staring into mine.

Malakai shook his head, sitting back into his seat, "I know nothing that you won't know later on."

"Mm, right, let's make this interesting.." he told me to go on with my sentence, "If I win you answer any one question I have." He leaned over the table speaking directly at me, "I assume if I win I get a question to ask as well?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

The match continued for hours until finally he announced, "Checkmate," he raised his eyebrows, proudly.

"How—" I had never lost at chess, I was sure of the win, "Well, I'm a woman of my word. Go ahead," there weren't many things to ask, I'm an open book with family issues that everyone knows about.

"Why would you like to know about my past?" he crossed his arms to his chest, fixing his posture.

I huffed, "I don't know. I will say I pry into what I shouldn't," I crossed my legs as he began speaking, "Yet you decide to still do so?"

"Usually when someone tells me I shouldn't do something I keep going until I get what I want," a grin grew on his face as we continued to talk for another hour.

It was quiet as I picked up my bag from the floor, "Do not come back tomorrow." Malakai stated, still sitting in the wooden chair.

"Same time then?" I giggled, placing my foot on the first step of the staircase.

It was now our second to last class before the end of the school day, I had potions with Draco, as I walked in I was late all eyes darted to me.

pov - draco

She came in, closing the door behind her as Professor Snape told her to have a seat. Katherine took the seat next to me, I slid my hand on to her inner thigh, running it up and down.

"Where were you?" I was aware of the angered tone I used with her. I was livid, I haven't spoken to her since the incident and she decided to disappear.

A soft whimper escaped her mouth as I squeezed her thigh harder, "I had things to do," my eyes shot from my paper to her.

"Things—what things?" I could tell on her face she was telling me lies, going on about extra school work for other classes, pathetic.

After class there was a cupboard nearby, I needed to speak to her even if it was for a few minutes. I pulled her by the wrist into the room shutting the door, lightly.

"You're lying," I breathed in, "Why are you fucking lying?" Katherine's hand met the door knob as I caught her waist pushing her up against the wall.

"Let go of me Draco," she squirmed in my arms however she soon gave up, her breasts pushed up against my chest. I could feel her hardened nipples through her brassiere, rubbing against my dress shirt.

"Shit," I mumbled as I became breathless not realizing how badly I needed her touch. I kissed her deeply, now both panting, our clothes spiraling on to the floor.

"Draco.." she said as I placed wet kisses down her neck, "..Draco we have class," I couldn't stop now, I needed to feel my dick deep inside of her, hearing her delicate moans into my ear as I buried my face into her collarbone, marking her as mine.

Because she was. She is. She's fucking mine.

pov - katherine

The trails of bruises he left down my body, I couldn't give in, missing classes all day was foolish of me I cannot miss anymore.

"Draco," my voice raised one more time when he finally stopped.

He brushed his lips against my cheek as he made his way to my ear, "Look me in the eyes—Tell me you don't want me to fuck the hell out of you right now and we'll walk out of this bloody cupboard as if nothing happened."

I swallowed thickly, I knew I couldn't because I did. I wanted the euphoric feeling of him mercilessly thrusting himself deep inside of me, his hand wrapped around my throat while he whispered dirty things breathlessly into my ear.

"Draco- we have class." he smirked, looking down at me as his figure towered over mine.

"That wasn't an answer choice love," with that he picked me up by behind my thighs, pushing me into the wall. Before another word could leave my mouth his finger tips moved my underwear to the side, shoving his now throbbing length into me.

He groaned, "Draco—fuck," I screamed as he placed a hand over my mouth.

"Not a sound from your pretty little mouth," my eyes rolled, I had forgotten how big he was. His thrusts were hungry, "Merlin, I fucking missed you," he said in a hoarse tone, speeding up his movement.

I stayed quiet as he removed his hand from my mouth, "How good does it feel to have my dick inside of you?" Draco asked as I bit my lip, "Speak."

"G-Good," I stuttered, "Really good," he grinned, continuing to thrust himself inside of me.

The closet filled with moans, sweat, and warmth. Draco took himself out of me only to pound himself back in making him grunt as I whined. We had both been busy, taken a break from pleasing one another to focus on our lives. I should've known, he was tense, irate, for the weeks that we've been back.

"Draco..I'm-" before finishing my sentence I came yet he continued, going faster than before. The overstimulation took over as I melted in his arms, he continued to buck his hips into me.

"Don't ever lie to me again," he stated, "Fuck, did you hear me?," my head jolted back, tears filling my eyes as he pounded my back into the wall filling me up fully with his length deeply inside.

I stared into his eyes, tears falling, as he fucked me, "Yes," at that moment his cum shut up into me as I came again, "Draco.." my voice was shaky, my legs trembled beneath me barely able to hold up my weight.

He put his hand against the wall above me while leaning down to tilt my chin upwards, "Where were you?" he asked once more before slamming his hand against the wall, "Katherine just- answer me."

"I was in the library getting help from Hermione for classes. I didn't want to tell you considering you don't like muggle-born's," I lied. I lied straight to Draco's face — and I didn't feel bad.

"A mudblood?" I nodded in response, "Darling, I just was worried, you were gone and considering at the end of the day you know what your last name means. Being a Burke you must be careful, you must tell me where you go so I can continue to protect you."

I placed my lips against his, "Finally you shut up," I said as our lips released from each other's. He rolled his eyes, then handed me my clothing.

"Get dressed, no one should see you like this except me," I put on my clothes, taking his hand in mine as we exited the cupboard.

— next day

I woke up this morning with the sheets pulled over my head, I was never one to remember my dreams however I this one I had. It had been a war at Hogwarts our soon to be lord was attacking, many lives lost. I'm not sure if that's what our future holds yet I wouldn't be surprised if so.

I slowly opened my eyes to hear Pansy's sweet hums coming from the loo, I stood still stumbling a bit from yesterday's shenanigans with Draco.

"Good morning Kass," Kass? What. I began to think as Pansy opened the door, stepping out and fixing her tie. Coming not far behind her stood Adrian Pucey, my eyes locked on his as he tilted his head sideways, licking his lips.

"Katherine, good morning," I looked between Pansy and Adrian, seeing their hair wet. I wanted to scream and punch him for what he attempted last semester, Pansy wasn't aware of this. Only Draco and I knew.

I took a step backwards, "What about Blaise?" Adrian stared up and down my body, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Were over."

My eyes widened, nodding as I left into my closet. Shutting the door behind me I leaned against my drawer feeling nauseous, Adrian? Why Adrian? I questioned her through my thoughts as I began getting dressed.

When I came out Pansy was pushed up against her vanity with Adrian devouring her. I turned away, "Can we go to class now?" Pansy giggled at my reaction.

"Um—you go ahead, I have business to attend to," I closed my eyes for a second then left, hearing the door lock behind me.

I stepped into the common room to see Blaise, Draco, and Malakai, all in the same room, "Good morning," Draco came up letting his hands grasp my waist, kissing me roughly in front of the other two boys.

"Good morning," I smiled then my eyes fell on his. Malakais. He was staring at us with nothing in his eyes, nothing on his face, there was no emotion.

I went up on the tip of my toes, hugging Draco and whispering, "Pansy's upstairs with Adrian," his grip around my figure grew tight.

I felt as his heart started to beat out of his chest,

"Are you—"

"I'm fine, does Blaise know they're actually over?" I peeked over at Blaise seeing him sit with his legs open, resting his elbows on his knees.

"...They're never actually over," Draco laughed as did I when not too long after Pansy with Adrian, holding hands. Blaise stood, narrowing his eyes at there interlocked hand then Adrian then Pansy.

I glanced at Malakai who was now exiting the common room, I was curious about his whereabouts yet that changed when I turned to see Draco and Blaise now standing together. They stood in front of Adrian when Draco took a step forward.

"Pucey—" Draco began saying, "—when will you learn?" he spat with a sarcastic tone, taking a step towards him, "You push not only my girlfriend but the girl you are now with, best-friend against the wall. Who knows what your intentions were- however I do remember a specific part.."

Draco clutched Adrians' collared shirt, shoving him up against the wall, "I made myself clear," he slammed his back into the wall once again, "What was it again?" Draco spoke through a clenched jaw, "Answer me."

"Draco stop," I entreated, he kept his eyes on Adrian still waiting for a response.

"If I ever look or speak to your whore—" before another word could leave Adrian's mouth Draco threw him to the ground as Blaise's knuckles collided with Adrian's face.

Pansy tugged at Draco's arm, "Make him stop," she shouted, still pulling at his arm watching as he didn't flinch nor move a limb.

"Okay maybe that's enough—" I began saying while Draco held out his arm in front of my chest, blocking me from stopping them. I looked up at the fuming boy then back down at Blaise who's fists were now coated with blood.

"Blaise," I yelled, he turned to look at me with eyes full of spite, standing from the ground. Pansy fell to the ground, "Why- why did you have to do that!" She screamed, "I didn't attack Daphne."

It all made sense, Blaise cheated on Pansy with Daphne Greengrass and all Pansy was doing was being fair. He had his fun, she's allowed hers, "You got with Daphne?" I questioned him.

"There's more, Blaise tell her, tell Katherine how in love you are with her, tell her the words you could never tell me," tears streamed down her face as she held Adrian's arm to her chest.

My heart raced looking at Blaise, he wasn't denying any of Pansy's words. Draco about had it, he confessed a couple nights ago how he's done with people coming between us. I agreed however the way he goes on to take care of things, I didn't agree with.

"Is it true Zabini—in love with Katherine now are 'ya?" Draco shouted as I pulled his arm backwards.

"Leave Blaise, please just leave," I begged, looking at him as he looked to the floor, walking out of the common room.

I looked down at Pansy watching her continuing to cry hysterically, I attempted to comfort her yet she pulled away, "It's always you," she said through her sobs, "..They always choose you."

"Pansy—" she stood, heading upstairs to our room, leaving Adrian holding his face on the ground. I was seething, getting blamed for Blaises' love he has for me—none of which was my fault. I left, Draco didn't ask, he didn't seem to need to know.

Stepping up the Astronomy Towers stairs, there he stood once again. Letting the sun beam on to hisperfectly tan colored skin, muscles swole through his long sleeve, white dress shirt, flicking a cigarette off the tower after smashing the flame between two fingers.

"You come again?" he turned, "Thought I told you not to come back," he sighed, taking a seat on the wooden chair in front of the chess board.

"You did yet I believe you know better than trying to tell me what to do," I chuckled, taking the seat in front of him.

I ranted, letting all out my emotions to a stranger. Telling him about what happened with Adrian last semester, the whole situation, being blamed for Blaise's mistakes, Draco's temper. Everything, I told him everything, and I don't know why.

Hours passed of me talking, Malakai added comments here and there, he shared his thoughts while I shared mine. I noticed how dark it had become outside when speaking, "It's late, I should be going now," he nodded, his eyes following me as I stood, walking down the stairs.

When getting back to my bedroom, Pansy wasn't there—Draco sat on my bed tapping the heel of his shoe against the wooden flooring, anxiously. He stood when I walked in, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Draco, let me explain—" he grabbed my wrist tightly, squeezing every bone under my skin, digging his fingers into my flesh, "—you're hurting me," I whined attempting to get out of his grip when he quickly let go seeing the red mark he left around my wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he stuttered, taking a moment to himself to realize how his temper took control of him, placing his hands on my shoulders while staring into my eyes, "You should've told me where you were going."

"..Well I didn't," I shoved past him, stripping off my clothes to change. Draco watched every clothing piece leave my skin bare as I slipped on new ones slowly, letting his eyes wander around my figure.

I sat on my bed as he came taking the seat beside me, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder, "I'm 'gonna kill Pucey for calling you names y'know," his tone was full of pure fury.

I held out my pinky before him, "Promise me you won't, Draco."

He took a moment before intertwining both our pinky fingers as he spoke, "I promise, love."

— next day

It was now later on in the day, Draco had Quidditch practice while I had Transfiguration class, we departed at the end of the hallway.

pov - malakai

All other thoughts in my head left as she spoke about her issues, telling me everything about her life. I didn't ask her to, I didn't need to know everything however she needed someone to speak to and I happened to be there.

I couldn't help but think about it all day, Pucey laying his hands on her body like she'd be okay with it. Revolting he is, I asked her more on the situation however she seemed to not want to speak on it. I respected what she spoke on, as well as the things she didn't.

I had left class early to deal with the circumstance myself, knowing Katherine's pathetic boyfriend wouldn't do so. I was outside watching, waiting for the moment to snatch Adrian by the neck. I soon saw as he entered the locker room, alone.

I stood behind him as he rummaged through his locker, grabbing him from the back to slam him against the locker repeatedly, "I heard you have a thing for violating women, aye?" I questioned, he stood with a bruised nose, petrified eyes.

"Listen—" now pulling his shirt down tight around his neck listening to his pleads as his breathing suffered, "—It was one time.."

"One time is one too many," with that all wrath took over my body, feeling my arms flexing, popping veins in my skin as I punched him in the ribs while his shrieks filled the locker room. It echoed however no one seemed to listen, maybe no one cared, all that was on my mind was him roaming her figure that she didn't want roamed. With that he was out cold.

pov - katherine

I was heading down the hall when seeing a professor pushing a patient bed to the infirmary. All that came to mind was Draco. Did his temper get the best of him? He promised. He broke his promise.

I attempted to walk past Draco as if I hadn't seen him leaning against the wall with Goyle, laughing. He stopped me, pulling me in by the waist as he spoke, "In a hurry somewhere?" I nodded while trying to remove his hands from my waist.

"Where?" Draco asked with a stern tone, now clutching my waist, pulling me in till our body's touch.

I took in a deep breath, "It's none of your business." his hands grew weak as he listened to my words. I stepped away from him, looking between him and Goyle before heading up to the Astronomy Tower.

I stepped into the Astronomy Tower once again however there was a difference, the chairs were broken, chess pieces thrown, his knuckles bruised; cut, bloody, "What happened—"

Before another word could leave my mouth there laid a long piece of wood on the ground from the now broken chairs. I tripped about to hit my head on the table when—

pov - draco

—he caught her. I watched as he slid a hand around the love of my life's waist. I watched as they gazed into one another's eyes, as the girl I want to marry someday laid in another's arms.

She stood close to him, his hand still on her waist, both their breathing became heavy, I couldn't watch this. I shouldn't watch this. I begged myself to leave, I debated with myself whether to go inside and kill him for laying a hand on her perfect figure or admit the fact—no. Malakai placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently as I used to do to her.

Katherine was breaking my heart in many ways right now and she didn't know it. Seeing him look at her the way I look at her, knowing he fought the way I fought for her, watching as she began slipping out beneath my finger tips. She was still mine, but for how long until my hearts shattered. She promised, we both promised one another to love each other forever, perhaps forever is a lie.

His neck tilted as his face bent down to where his breaths began to hit against her cheekbone. Her hair blew with the wind coming in as he leaned in closer and closer. As she became weak under his touch as she did mine, as she looked at him with hope as she once did for me.

I tensed feeling my nails dig into the palm of my hand, blood starting to draw when their faces were now inches away from one another's, hearing them breathe through the silence.

I couldn't watch anymore of this.


	13. Chapter 13

**pov - draco**

I tensed feeling my nails dig into the palm of my hand, blood starting to draw when their faces were now inches away from one another's, hearing them breathe through the silence.

I couldn't watch anymore of this,

I left,

Feeling the emptiness take over my body as my heart ached with pain, knowing how much love and joy she filled my life with to see her swooped out from beneath me.

pov - katherine

His hand still gripped my waist as he pulled me closer, knowing what he craved, knowing what he planned to do if I didn't stop him.

My eyes going between his and his lips with only mere inches away from mine meeting Malakai's, all I could manage to slip out, one word, "Don't."

He swallowed thickly, taking a step backwards from me as he looked away for a moment until making eye contact once again, "Go," I nodded at his command, knowing not to argue.

Stepping down the stairs to the flooring of the halls it was cold and empty, looking around at my surroundings I knew everyone was in their dorms, asleep. I should've been doing the same however I was up in the tower with a boy I shouldn't have been with.

Once getting to my bedroom it was just as the halls, no one had stepped foot in here since last night. I haven't seen Pansy, I haven't spoken to Draco since I assumed what I shouldn't have.

He kept his promise and I kept mine.

— next day

I sat at the edge of my bed seeing Pansy's bed made just as it was before my eyes shut last night, she didn't come back.

There was no sign of Draco, not a knock, not his strong cologne I could smell from miles away, I was alone in this bedroom. I was alone with my thoughts and only my thoughts, taking time to think about whether what Pansy had said about Blaise was true—I couldn't. There was only one person who I had thought about this whole night and guilt took over me for it.

I stood, getting ready before heading out of my bedroom. I walked through the halls feeling goosebumps trace a path down my spine as a hand was placed there.

I turned to see him, Malakai. I was bewildered, showing how I had reacted yesterday I wasn't expecting to see him, ever, "Mind coming with me?"

Standing there with him, tilting my head to the side as he looked at me with pleading eyes, "Where?" I asked becoming skeptical of his words—I looked away from Malakai, turning towards the end of the hall, when my knees become weak,

My heart shattered.

Feeling my breaths stutter, my eyes going between the blonde headed boy I called my lover, and the girl who had been with him many times before. Draco stood before Astoria, one arm leaned against the wall as she stared up at him, batting her dark brown eyes. My eyes filling with tears I sniffled, swallowing all the ache, all the anger down.

The many emotions flowing through my mind—the world felt as if it was spinning circles around me. My eyes piercing at the two whose body's pressed against one another as he leaned closer and closer.

And he knew, Malakai knew what was going to become in sight, what was about to make me want to scream. I watched Draco lean to her ear whispering, I shook my head in disbelief as what was before my eyes. Facing away I breathed in heavily, wanting to let out every sob, and sorrow I felt approaching, about to flood me like a wave. A wave of the emotions I could no longer hold,

I left.

pov - malakai

All my knuckles cracking, my face structure tensing, the vein in my forehead about to pop—he loves her, yet broke her.

When I met Katherine it had felt as if I knew her, she was the girl raised by parents who had high expectations. She's beautiful, that's noticeable, however she's more than just a pretty face, even if her parents tell her otherwise.

The way she curiously glimpsed over at me, the boy who chose the path his father sent him down, the darkest path to choose. Her soft spoken words asking my name when we danced, when I had my hand on her waist the replay of that yesterday. Knowing we lived the same life where we understood one another, however she hadn't known me, she doesn't know me.

She knows the boy who played a match of chess with her for a question to ask about each other's lives, the boy who listened. I hadn't found that part of me—I was used to listening yet she wanted more—she wanted me to speak. She wanted to listen, she knew no one had ever listened.

Only I know the reasons for wearing long sleeve shirts instead sleeveless, the mark on my arm representing me now. The new marks, not made from m'lord but my father, cigarettes burning into my skin as he pressed further, "Do you hear me son?" He would repeat, the smell of alcohol coming from each breath fanning my face while digging the flame further into the scars he made beforehand, "Are you fucking listening? You are weak."

weak, weak, weak—his words follow me everywhere. I'd look over at my mum, she'd watch him. Watch the knife slash my skin, cigarettes leaving scars, bruises being painted along my body.

I'll forever live with these scars.

I stood, darting glares as I came from behind him, turning him to face me by his shoulder as I took a hold of his collar. I slammed him into the wall, without thinking, "You love her?" I scoffed, shoving him again, "You love her, Malfoy?" His arms attempted to pull out of my grip however he couldn't, the thought of her eyes filling with the heartbreak he caused her.

"This is coming from you? The pathetic imbecile that should've stayed in Azkaban, weak you are. Making her become unfaithful due to your own needs of her lips—" my heart raced, my ears stopped listening when the word Weak left his mouth, it began playing with my fathers voice following behind his.

This is when I became my father.

pov - katherine

I closed the door behind me, sliding down against it as I held my knees to my chest. I didn't hold one emotion inside of me, every yell, feeling, expressed itself freely as I stayed there. I am the pathetic girl who thought she could change Draco Malfoy. Who thought she changed him from his old ways.

Whether it was his jealousy, maybe anger, he wouldn't ever hurt me like this. Not without reason, however he did, the promises we made didn't matter.

I stepped in front of the mirror to see the lines imprinted on my face from tears falling uncontrollably. My body shaking, knowing one thing and this one thing was breaking me the most.

The door swung open and as I turned it wasn't him, as much as I wanted, needed it to be it wasn't, "Baby.." Pansy came in wrapping her arms around my figure, Malakai came from behind her shutting the door—this time with bruises coating him.

Nothing that had happened before; the blaming, Blaise admitting his true feelings, stopped me from crumbling into Pansy's arms. My tears falling into her neck as she held me,

However I didn't stay there for long, I pulled away looking over at him, "Why are y-you all bruised up?" I stuttered through my sorrow, wiping the tears off my face.

"No matter," he said, swallowing his saliva while taking a step backwards about to leave when I found myself clutching his arm.

I huffed, "Malakai.." I choked on the incoming

tears, "Please stay,"

He did, he stayed; I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle. He stood muddled, then placed one arm that wrapped my figure, holding me close while the other hand caressed my silky hair. 

— a week later

Waking up every morning without him grew draining, all I could feel when sleeping was his arms wrapping my figure, making me feel safe. Falling asleep with my head nuzzling up against his chest, the best feeling of comfort when he'd tighten his grip around me. It was all gone, almost as if it had never happened, maybe it was never meant to happen.

I wasn't drowning in desolation however the gloom was slowly taking over when I hadn't seen him since that day in the hall. The way Draco would react to me speaking with other males, with one hand slithering around my waist as he'd pull me back—making sure they saw every movement of my arse brushing against his bulge.

The excitement, the rush flowing through my veins when he stood behind me,

Letting everyone know I was his as he was mine.

I had rough moments, missing the platinum blonde boy; his eyes glistening when the sunlight would hit them, the way his soft pale skin would beam a glimmer, and most of all missed, his smirk. That fatuous smirk I wanted so deeply to wipe off his face within the first couple days of this school year that was soon coming to an end, now wishing I would see that smirk again. The curl upon his lips as he'd lean down to place his against mine, it was all gone—those feelings, those moments, and they were never coming back.

Pansy noticed how I was waking from slumber now completely dry of tears caused by missing his touch. Now waking up with a blank countenance, my face empty, my body filled with an overwhelming amount of feelings however I was unable to express them.

pov - draco

I sat on my bed with my face siting in my hands, elbows propped on my knees as memories with her flooded my mind.

-

She stood holding out her hand before me as I stayed sitting on the blanket we had laid down on top of the grass. Katherine looked down at me with pleading eyes, I stayed looking at the black lake.

"Draco, one dance," I held my hand out, taking a hold of hers, standing up from the ground.

I sighed, "It's too late to dance," she tilted her head to the side while our arms went in then out, each time our bodies clashing together. The sky was pitch black with stars covering over it, shining down at the two of us.

I wrapped one arm turning her around to where her front faced away from me. I held her close as our bodies moved, swaying together. I placed my head in the crook of her neck while humming softly into her ear.

She closed her eyes, embracing my cold body as I took in her warmth. I placed a kiss on her neck still holding her tightly, "I love you," I whispered into her ear, spinning her out of my grip, back with me.

Her hands landed on my chest as I caught her waist, "I love you too."

-

I stood from my bed with her voice ringing in my ears as I left the room I had sat alone in. I found myself standing in front of Katherine's door, my knuckles met with the wooden door.

"Coming," her soft voice came from inside the room, I rolled my shoulders back, hearing the door knob twist open. She looked up from the ground looking astounded at the sight of me.

pov - katherine

I felt as my eyes drifted back into the sorrow, my breathing becoming heavy as I stared into his grey eyes. I opened the door wider as an invite to come inside, watching his every step when walking in.

We both stood in silence while I noticed the bruises covering his body, "What—"

"I saw you in the Astronomy Tower—" we interrupted each other's sentences, I looked back down when hearing his voice for the first time in a week since seeing him in the hall with her.

The girl I was told to not worry about.

I blinked out of my thoughts, making a gesture with my hand for him to continue, "I saw you," his voice quietly broke as he cleared it then went on, "In the Astronomy Tower with him. I watched as he caught you, I saw the way you two were looking at one another."

"None of this matters," I pushed him away as I did everyone else when I was most hurt.

Draco slowly shut his eyes taking in a deep breath before reopening them, "It does matter—you're such a fucking slut," I turned narrowing my eyes at him.

"How am I a slut?" I asked with a stern voice, getting in his face, I pushed at his chest, "H-How am I a slut Malfoy," this time he grabbed my wrists; turning me, pushing me into the wall, holding me there.

"Did you fuck him to?" My mouth gaped open as he spoke through gritted teeth, coming close to my face, "I bet you fucked him, didn't you."

His breathing fanned my lips as I squirmed under his grip, "What are you talking about?" Draco now pushed me once more against the wall, staring deeply into my eyes.

"In the Astronomy Tower, how could you act so clueless," I broke my arms out his grip before shoving him out of my face.

"..I didn't even kiss him," I said, breathlessly, taking in a whiff of his cologne as I backed away, "You thought I could do that to you?" I shook my head in disbelief before punching at his chest, "This pain, this fucking pain you caused me, you think I could cause you? I'm so in love with you that I told him to stop," I shouted, falling to my knees as he stood, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Katherine—"

"Don't touch me." I lied to my needs, to the way I wanted him, even that touch of his rings pressing into my shoulder made me shudder, "Leave."

I looked up at him letting him see every ounce of how done? No, broken?—of how exhausted I was. Draco attempted to place his cold hand against the burning, raging skin of my cheek yet I shoved his hand back beside him. I watched as he left my bedroom, shutting the door behind him while I sat on the floor.

I took in all the ache at once when finally every emotion broke through, the tears I fought back, every scream I wanted to release, all of the laughter about how broken I felt without Draco.

I let it all out, and I let go of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Sincerely, Draco Malfoy,"**

I sat in Potions Class with Pansy, listening to Professor Snape speak—resting my chin on my hand, I zoned out. Realizing who sat behind me with Goyle, I thought there'd be some way for us to make up however there wasn't. We broke each other's hearts when that was our first promise, the line of other promises we made were soon to be broken as well. I felt as my eyes soon developed tears, all falling on the papers before me.

"Ms.Burke," Snape announced my name causing me to come out of my thoughts, briskly swiping the last tear falling down my cheek. He began clearing his throat while narrowing his eyes at me, "Detention."

I slid back into my seat, nodding, crossing my arms to my chest as he continued his lesson. I rolled my eyes while hearing a snicker come from behind me, when turning I made eye contact with Draco. His piercing gaze allowed me to get a good look into how he had been doing, I quickly looked away over at Goyle, "I don't seem to see what's so funny," I huffed.

"Don't get cross with me, he's the one who's screwing Astoria," I shut my eyes as I faced forward in my seat. Knowing I wasn't aloud to be upset, considering it's about to hit a month since we've been broken up.

I heard as Draco slapped the back of Goyles neck, hearing his hoarse voice yell at him in a whisper — my eyes tearing up to the sound of him. I took in a deep breath, standing from my seat about to say a few words to Draco, I stopped. He didn't need to hear me nor did I need to hear him,

I left mid class period, having no reason, not addressing anyone's presence as I shut the door behind me.

No matter how tough I seemed, acting as if hearing about how Draco's been shagging Astoria didn't hurt, it did. I'd never get over him, and everyone knew that.

I entered my room stepping over towards my bed when a crisp envelope fell from my desk. It landed on the ground; I bent down, picking up the letter seeing it was the letter Draco had written his mum about me. It was still sealed, having not opened it even though it was during the holiday when I received it. I turned it over to see Draco's handwriting on the back that signed his name. I removed the seal — taking a seat on my bed while throwing the envelope to the side, keeping the paper in my hands.

November 15, 1995

Dear mum,

I fear father's been right all along. Showing you care makes you soft, Loving someone makes you vulnerable, and protecting someone shows you have a weakness. But in the end I can't help but feel the comfort in her being my weakness,

I love her, it feels warm to know I could ever feel my heart racing, palms becoming sweaty, jealousy taking over my body at every swift movement of her speaking to another, and all it took was her.I never feel as great as I do when I see the bright smile come upon her face, knowing I caused it — there's truly nothing better. Nothing more pure,

However I think of how she holds my heart with her, how it belongs to her, then think about if she were to crush it. Break it. Shatter such a fragile thing I wasn't expecting to give away, ever.I sometimes wonder if she feels the same, scared of ever having to let go when gazing over at me, or when we share deep conversations at night,

In the beginning I hated her for this, knowing the darkness was approaching and she was becoming the light I never knew I needed.The love she was giving to me made me worry, I thought I could never give it in return.There was a moment where I laid next to her one night, I almost left however I found myself staying.Looking down at the girl before me I knew that was it—I knew she made me love.An impossible thing, no other girl could have ever done,

I had never hated her more than that moment.I didn't want a light, letting anyone in was hard enough especially at the rough times. However I couldn't push her away, I couldn't watch the light flicker until going out completely.So from that moment on I stayed, then made a promise to myself as well a promise to her—locking that with a kiss on her forehead, placing the sheets over her figure,

Knowing things are bound to change, nothing this perfect lasts forever, I needed to write it all down before the light disappears from sight.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy

I sat in silence only hearing my overwhelming loud breaths filling the empty room. I bit my lip—almost drawing blood as I held back tears when I flung my head to the door, hearing it creak open.

pov - malakai

I had been heading to class late when seeing Katherine walk out of hers, slightly slamming the door behind her. I couldn't ignore the look up being upset on her face, she headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. Debating whether I should follow her or go to class she was the only person on mind.

Her door was slightly open, I decided to push it further and when stepping inside I saw her face covered in tears. She held a piece of paper to her chest, becoming startled as the door made a creaking noise. She let out a brief laugh, "Still have a flame I could use?"

I tilted my head while sitting in front of her, "Why?" She crumbled the letter in her hands, throwing it to the side of her.

"To burn t-that letter," She shifted on the bed, letting the envelope laying there on her sheets flip over to where it revealed 'From, Draco Malfoy', to his mother I soon realized as she stuttered, choking on her sobs.

I pushed the letter, as well envelope to the side — wrapping one arm around her without hesitation. Katherine rested her head on my shoulder, letting herself become tranquil.

She breathed deeply, allowing her storm of emotions to pass as she backed away from my arms. She tilted her head to the side while a smug grin grew upon her face, "Where's the guy who's not afraid to hurt me? I thought you wanted me to say away."

pov - katherine

I nudged his arm, "Do I know you now?" I asked playfully, sitting a pillow on my lap, attempting to forget about my problems.

"Somewhat," he replied, his words crisp,

I rolled my eyes, "Such a lame response," I said sarcastically, picking up the pillow from my lap about to swing it at his chest when he clutched both of my wrists. He dropped the pillow beside me as he intertwined our hands, my back hitting against the mattress as he pinned my wrists above my head on the sheets—leaving mere inches in between our faces, only our pants filling the space.

With his body slightly pressed against mine; his legs straddling my figure, watching as he leaned down to my ear, his warm breaths fanning my cheekbone, "That wouldn't have been so kind of you," I swallowed thickly, watching as his lustful eyes traced the skin of my neck,

My body grew goosebumps, cheeks flushing red with a burning sensation throughout my veins when something snapped in his expression—releasing my wrists, "Fuck," he muttered letting his deep blue eyes wander from my lips to the door, leaving my bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

I allowed my breathing to become regular, sitting up from my bed as the door knob turned, "What's his problem?" Pansy asked, looking down the hall once more before entering our bedroom.

"Not sure," I took in a deep breath, scratching the area behind my ear—unable to make eye contact with Pansy. My mind being stuck on him,

Pansy came over, sinking down into the seat beside me while releasing a huff, "There's only a couple weeks before summer," she propped her hands behind her to lean back,

"This year has gone by fast," I said, laying my head on to her lap as she caressed my head, running her fingers through my hair,

She chuckled, "..For you," I looked back up at her to see one single tear fall from her right eye, mascara running down her rosy cheeks with painful looking bruises down her neck,

"You're still with Adrian?" Pansy nodded, I sat up as she placed her elbows on her knees, holding her hands to her face as she cried out,

I hugged her middle tightly, "This needs to stop, Pansy,"

"I know," she responded, laying frail in my arms.

"I should be going now," I stood from the bed, sucking a large breath of air in—looking back down at Pansy who had raised an eyebrow with a bewildered countenance, "Detention,"

Pansy nodded, laughing—waving at me as I shut the door behind me. Walking through the empty halls I hummed to myself to fill the silence. As I approached Snape's classroom for detention, loud footsteps came from behind me, thumps of feet's hitting against the cold ground. I turned, expecting to see the Professor however my breath slipped when seeing the boy I've been avoiding for a month,

"Draco," I said, breathlessly, taking a step back from the blonde boy as he stood in a state of shock. Professor Snape came from behind him, stepping in the middle of us to unlock his classroom. Draco and I unable to break eye contact, his darting stare shooting into mine as my eyes finally fluttered away to the ground,

I rolled my shoulders back, as the cold air swayed my tight fitted; dark green, plaid skirt. The blouse I wore showing off my figure—revealing my breasts slightly as I slid of my Slytherin robe slowly, one sleeve showing my bare shoulder, then the other when taking my seat,

Hairs on the back of my neck stand, feeling a daring glare on the side of me, when turning to face this glare I saw his silver eyes, a slight glimmer from the light shining in on the window pane as he let them wander my body. His tongue swirling around the inside of his cheek once he looked away with a grin rising upon his face.

"You both are aware how detention works, to be brief with the rules you stay in this room for two hours. The doors locked, only I being the person able to open it considering the many charms placed, I wouldn't attempt to leave if I were you, it could lead to fatal injuries—I'll come back after the two hours is over. I expect you to be done with the packets of work I have placed on your desks,"

Draco and I nodded then watched as Snape closed the door to the classroom, leaving us be,

Alone,

Alone in a classroom,

I looked around, realizing this is where Draco's dominance had grown over me. This—

pov - draco

—is where I knew I wanted her for myself, no one else could, can have her,

Where my words grew tall, when I knew the words leaving the tip of my tongue had a stronger meaning when she dropped to her knees.

This was where she became mine,

pov - katherine

I swiftly moved the quill that stood in between two of my fingers on the paper before me, feeling eyes on me from the right—I turned, meeting his eyes with mine as I had done once before, "No matter if you finish your studies you still cannot leave until Professor Snape returns," he taunted, reminding me of how charmed the door was.

Ignoring his remark I continued writing, a couple minutes passing when I hadn't realized Draco hadn't been in his seat. Before being able to turn a hand covered my mouth, his ring on my upper lip as he whispered huskily into my ear, "Stop fucking ignoring me," he demanded, taking a fist full of my hair—jerking it back as I whimpered, "Are you going to continue to ignore me?" His lips briskly brushed my earlobe,

I shook my head; however he stayed holding me in his grasp, feeling that shock of control bolt inside of him, "If you ignore me when I release you—" he began saying, dragging my bottom lip with his ring, "—you will get your consequences from defying me," a shiver sent down my spine as I swallowed his words, standing as he let his grip loosen.

"Consequences?" I asked in a flustered tone, "We aren't the same anymore, you can't just fuck your way out of this Draco," he took a step back as my words hit him as if they were a slap in his face, leaving the biggest print.

Chewing at his bottom lip he sauntered closer to me until slipping a knee in between my thighs, I gasped at the sudden touch being brushed against me, "Stop," about to take another step back I realized a desk stood behind me.

"Look me in the eyes," his voice being firm, I obliged, facing him as he pushed his knee further in between my pressed together thighs, "Do my words have an affect on you?" Draco asked while taking a hold of my waist, "Answer."

"No, no they don't," I lied.

He leaned in closer moving my hair to the back, "And my touch?" He questioned, about to place his lips upon the sweet spot of my neck when I pushed at his chest.

"I should f-finish my work," with a stutter in my words, stepping around him to take my seat once again, gnawing at my lip anxious to leave this classroom, I took my wand in my hand then began saying random charms towards the door.

A wave of shock came flying up my arm causing me to fall to the ground as a deep cut appeared down my forearm. Blood began running down, quickly cleaned by Draco with his robe,

He held the cut, pressing down at it, "What the fuck is wrong with you," he growled through gritted teeth, "You could've gotten hurt, now I have to help you,"

I rolled my eyes—pulling my arm out from under his robe, "I never asked for your help," stating this already feeling vexed, the door swung open revealing the livid professor with his black robe following behind him.

Snape came over; pulling my arm towards him, dragging his wand along the cut until it was now completely healed. He then pointed at the door with a stern countenance, I stood from the cold tile flooring, gathering my robe around my figure as I exited the classroom.

Heading down the empty hall alone, or for what I thought until the thumps of footsteps appeared once again behind me, "Great going, almost got us another detention, Burke," Draco shouted from afar behind me.

"Burke?" I questioned him, flinging my body around to face the boy who had now vanished from my sight. I placed my arms up to my chest, taking in another deep breath before continuing to walk towards my bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**" I hate you,"**

" Today was actually the last day," Pansy began saying as I stood before my bed, beginning to pack my things, "This summer will be—" before finishing her sentence, her presence was behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder looking over it as I held a picture frame. 

I chuckled, " At Malfoy Manor, really late at night and the halls were empty so we snuck out of our rooms. There was an old camera laying around and we started snapping pictures for absolutely no reason. Draco got me this frame for Christmas, it was one of the random photos we took," looking away from the photo and sucking in a deep breath to hold in every emotion I tucked the photo in between my clothing, snugged into my bag.

Before another word could be said between us two a knock was planted loudly on to our wooden door. Pansy stayed still in her spot as I slowly opened the tall door, " Oh— Theo, Come in," I smiled,

" Kass, can we speak alone?" Tilting my head, purely muddled I nodded — taking a look over at my best friend who stood. She flattened out her skirt, stepping in the middle of us before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

He took a seat on the edge of my bed, placing his elbows on his spread legs, "I wasn't even going to tell you, planned on writing a letter," Theodore said, huffing before continuing, "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

My mouth dropped open, full of shock then puzzled about his words, "What do you mean?"

"Considering the tasks I've been given by my—I mean our lord, I won't be attending Hogwarts anymore," a sharp feeling in my stomach stabbed, the feeling of being sick, our lord? It's become time, this summer was it, choices were no longer—only orders, and only us obeying.

Taking in a couple breaths, knowing there was not a sentence nor a word that could change this. He was ordered, now he either obliges or his life is cut short, at this point it already was. Once you have the Dark Mark your life is hanging by the thread of the rope that was once before full, and you're just hoping it won't break, or it won't be cut.

" I'm sorry," was all I could manage to have leave my mouth as I hugged him. He shook his head against my shoulder, patting my back as I shed a few tears on to his Slytherin robe, "I wish I could do something but the rules—"

"Suck," he said blankly, pulling himself out of my arms while a tear rolled down his cheek. Theodore quickly swiped it, sniffling his nose once before standing from the edge of my bed frame, "Don't send letters, Don't attempt to get in contact with me because you cannot. If I must tell you something I will show, otherwise pretend I never existed."

His words hit me like a flood, watching as he turned, placing his hand on the door knob — I found myself clutching his wrist, "You exist. Shut up because you know the stubbornness in me won't allow myself to forget you," I joked, punching his chest lightly while laughing through the sorrow.

Rolling his eyes he wrapped one arm around my middle, pulling me in for another tight hug, "If this wasn't an order I'd stay, I know things are hard for you right now," he was talking about Draco. Everyone's always talking about him now,

" I'm completely over him," even though my point was to make my words clear and confident they came out weak and pathetic. Anyone who heard that sentence couldn't be fooled,

Shaking his head releasing a chuckle; he looked down at me, slightly pulling away, "I'll see you again, Kass," I nodded, letting him go, watching as he stepped out of my dorm slipping into the darkness of the hall.

Taking a step back beside my bag, I huffed then looked up at the clock on our wall to see it was now time to leave. The door creaked open as Pansy poked her head in, "Baby, do you want to stay here all summer?"

I laughed, placing my bags strap over my shoulder as I stood from the now sheet less mattress. Stepping out of the now empty room I shut the door behind me while linking arms with Pansy as always,

When we finally made our way to the entrance of the express I looked around feeling as if I was missing something — yet there was nothing. I was sure of packing everything, soon realizing it was Malakai, I hadn't spoken to him since our moment. He had completely vanished since, before another thought about him could linger any longer Pansy clutched my wrist pulling me on to the express,

" Have you realized who we have to sit with?" She asked in a worried tone, staring forwards. Looking up from my still clutched wrist when my eyes fell dim on his,

The silver orbs narrowing at me, I huffed before following Pansy to our seats. With the boys sitting across from one another, I had no choice other than sitting beside Draco as Pansy sat beside Blaise.

Staring out at the view my eyes caught on the suns reflection beaming off his silver rings. He had placed both of his hands on the table, fiddling around with his rings as the veins in his hands tensed,

I knew I had been staring however I didn't notice it was long enough for him to realize, yet he did. A small smirk growing upon his now curled lips as he exhaled a small breath in between the gap,

I felt my figure firm when his ice cold rings clashed with my warm skin, massaging at the outside of my thigh — slowly moving inwards towards my heat. A shiver ran down my spine, feeling as if it was a shock causing my toes to curl,

Sucking in a deep breath in the corner of my eye I saw the blonde haired boy's profile, his smirk being broad as he dragged one finger along the hem of my panties. Forcing my hips to not buck onto his seductive movements I swallowed thickly,

Before I was about to shove his hand off he made contact with the wet fabric, having slow —stroking movements. Each stroke, making sure the metal of one of his rings hit against the uncovered skin surrounding the area he focused on, 

Another shiver coursed through my veins feeling his slender finger move aside the soaked panties, placing his thumb harshly on my now throbbing clit. With him making fast circular motions on my most sensitive spot my body filled with heat,

Tilting my head, unexpectedly a gasp escaped my mouth when his finger entered me. Teasingly thrusting he continued to show attention to my clit, I continued biting my bottom lip harder to not moan showing my best friend and his best friend sat before us,

I gripped the edge of the table; nearly moaning when he added another finger, he made sure I felt every movement of his fingers roughly hitting the right spot repeatedly, "Are you alright?" Pansy asks, making my attention snap to her words.

Draco's then thrusted quicker, rubbing my clit now harder then before when I released my bottom lip from between my teeth, " I'm f-fine," I weakly reassured, my jaw now beginning to tremble from the hidden pleasure I was getting from beneath the table,

"You're shaking," Blaise added, bringing himself into the unwanted conversation Pansy had begun,

Rubbing my arms, "Just cold," I said, feeling myself about to reach my climax and attempting to hide the aching need in my stomach to release that grew when he suddenly pulled his fingers out from beneath my skirt,

Looking over at Draco he had the same devilish grin, taking in a deep breath while fixing his tux. I huffed at the feeling of emptiness, shaking my head to forget the feeling when the express stopped, only a couple minutes after his taunting game.

Standing as did the three other around me, seeing Draco glance down at the skin between my thighs I raised my skirt feeling his gaze turn into a warning glare,

Pansy and I linked arms about to exit the compartment when wrist was grasped into a tight hold, " Your skirt seems a bit short love, only I should be seeing you this way," chuckling at his comment, I broke my arm away,

"Fuck off," I scoffed when his finger hooked my chin letting everyone passing our compartment to watch his actions as well our friends,

His eyes drew to my lips while leaning down, keeping his focus on them as they went into a pout he spoke, "I'd rather fuck you—" he whispered hoarsely, pausing his sentence to look away grinning to himself, "—I mean, Astoria."

Narrowing my eyes up at him, feeling my heart grow a burning sensation while asking myself repeatedly if he actually had spoke the words I had just heard,

Swallowing thickly I took a step backwards, taking in the silence around me while nodding, " I hate you." are the only words that could come to mind, and those were the words I spoke towards the boy who I used to repeatedly tell of how much I loved him,

However even though everyone thought my words weren't true, the feeling of pain shattering my heart for the second time told me otherwise.

As I exited the compartment with Pansy the last words to leave his mouth were, "I hate you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**" I hate you,"**

" Today was actually the last day," Pansy began saying as I stood before my bed, beginning to pack my things, "This summer will be—" before finishing her sentence, her presence was behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder looking over it as I held a picture frame. 

I chuckled, " At Malfoy Manor, really late at night and the halls were empty so we snuck out of our rooms. There was an old camera laying around and we started snapping pictures for absolutely no reason. Draco got me this frame for Christmas, it was one of the random photos we took," looking away from the photo and sucking in a deep breath to hold in every emotion I tucked the photo in between my clothing, snugged into my bag.

Before another word could be said between us two a knock was planted loudly on to our wooden door. Pansy stayed still in her spot as I slowly opened the tall door, " Oh— Theo, Come in," I smiled,

" Kass, can we speak alone?" Tilting my head, purely muddled I nodded — taking a look over at my best friend who stood. She flattened out her skirt, stepping in the middle of us before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

He took a seat on the edge of my bed, placing his elbows on his spread legs, "I wasn't even going to tell you, planned on writing a letter," Theodore said, huffing before continuing, "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

My mouth dropped open, full of shock then puzzled about his words, "What do you mean?"

"Considering the tasks I've been given by my—I mean our lord, I won't be attending Hogwarts anymore," a sharp feeling in my stomach stabbed, the feeling of being sick, our lord? It's become time, this summer was it, choices were no longer—only orders, and only us obeying.

Taking in a couple breaths, knowing there was not a sentence nor a word that could change this. He was ordered, now he either obliges or his life is cut short, at this point it already was. Once you have the Dark Mark your life is hanging by the thread of the rope that was once before full, and you're just hoping it won't break, or it won't be cut.

" I'm sorry," was all I could manage to have leave my mouth as I hugged him. He shook his head against my shoulder, patting my back as I shed a few tears on to his Slytherin robe, "I wish I could do something but the rules—"

"Suck," he said blankly, pulling himself out of my arms while a tear rolled down his cheek. Theodore quickly swiped it, sniffling his nose once before standing from the edge of my bed frame, "Don't send letters, Don't attempt to get in contact with me because you cannot. If I must tell you something I will show, otherwise pretend I never existed."

His words hit me like a flood, watching as he turned, placing his hand on the door knob — I found myself clutching his wrist, "You exist. Shut up because you know the stubbornness in me won't allow myself to forget you," I joked, punching his chest lightly while laughing through the sorrow.

Rolling his eyes he wrapped one arm around my middle, pulling me in for another tight hug, "If this wasn't an order I'd stay, I know things are hard for you right now," he was talking about Draco. Everyone's always talking about him now,

" I'm completely over him," even though my point was to make my words clear and confident they came out weak and pathetic. Anyone who heard that sentence couldn't be fooled,

Shaking his head releasing a chuckle; he looked down at me, slightly pulling away, "I'll see you again, Kass," I nodded, letting him go, watching as he stepped out of my dorm slipping into the darkness of the hall.

Taking a step back beside my bag, I huffed then looked up at the clock on our wall to see it was now time to leave. The door creaked open as Pansy poked her head in, "Baby, do you want to stay here all summer?"

I laughed, placing my bags strap over my shoulder as I stood from the now sheet less mattress. Stepping out of the now empty room I shut the door behind me while linking arms with Pansy as always,

When we finally made our way to the entrance of the express I looked around feeling as if I was missing something — yet there was nothing. I was sure of packing everything, soon realizing it was Malakai, I hadn't spoken to him since our moment. He had completely vanished since, before another thought about him could linger any longer Pansy clutched my wrist pulling me on to the express,

" Have you realized who we have to sit with?" She asked in a worried tone, staring forwards. Looking up from my still clutched wrist when my eyes fell dim on his,

The silver orbs narrowing at me, I huffed before following Pansy to our seats. With the boys sitting across from one another, I had no choice other than sitting beside Draco as Pansy sat beside Blaise.

Staring out at the view my eyes caught on the suns reflection beaming off his silver rings. He had placed both of his hands on the table, fiddling around with his rings as the veins in his hands tensed,

I knew I had been staring however I didn't notice it was long enough for him to realize, yet he did. A small smirk growing upon his now curled lips as he exhaled a small breath in between the gap,

I felt my figure firm when his ice cold rings clashed with my warm skin, massaging at the outside of my thigh — slowly moving inwards towards my heat. A shiver ran down my spine, feeling as if it was a shock causing my toes to curl,

Sucking in a deep breath in the corner of my eye I saw the blonde haired boy's profile, his smirk being broad as he dragged one finger along the hem of my panties. Forcing my hips to not buck onto his seductive movements I swallowed thickly,

Before I was about to shove his hand off he made contact with the wet fabric, having slow —stroking movements. Each stroke, making sure the metal of one of his rings hit against the uncovered skin surrounding the area he focused on, 

Another shiver coursed through my veins feeling his slender finger move aside the soaked panties, placing his thumb harshly on my now throbbing clit. With him making fast circular motions on my most sensitive spot my body filled with heat,

Tilting my head, unexpectedly a gasp escaped my mouth when his finger entered me. Teasingly thrusting he continued to show attention to my clit, I continued biting my bottom lip harder to not moan showing my best friend and his best friend sat before us,

I gripped the edge of the table; nearly moaning when he added another finger, he made sure I felt every movement of his fingers roughly hitting the right spot repeatedly, "Are you alright?" Pansy asks, making my attention snap to her words.

Draco's then thrusted quicker, rubbing my clit now harder then before when I released my bottom lip from between my teeth, " I'm f-fine," I weakly reassured, my jaw now beginning to tremble from the hidden pleasure I was getting from beneath the table,

"You're shaking," Blaise added, bringing himself into the unwanted conversation Pansy had begun,

Rubbing my arms, "Just cold," I said, feeling myself about to reach my climax and attempting to hide the aching need in my stomach to release that grew when he suddenly pulled his fingers out from beneath my skirt,

Looking over at Draco he had the same devilish grin, taking in a deep breath while fixing his tux. I huffed at the feeling of emptiness, shaking my head to forget the feeling when the express stopped, only a couple minutes after his taunting game.

Standing as did the three other around me, seeing Draco glance down at the skin between my thighs I raised my skirt feeling his gaze turn into a warning glare,

Pansy and I linked arms about to exit the compartment when wrist was grasped into a tight hold, " Your skirt seems a bit short love, only I should be seeing you this way," chuckling at his comment, I broke my arm away,

"Fuck off," I scoffed when his finger hooked my chin letting everyone passing our compartment to watch his actions as well our friends,

His eyes drew to my lips while leaning down, keeping his focus on them as they went into a pout he spoke, "I'd rather fuck you—" he whispered hoarsely, pausing his sentence to look away grinning to himself, "—I mean, Astoria."

Narrowing my eyes up at him, feeling my heart grow a burning sensation while asking myself repeatedly if he actually had spoke the words I had just heard,

Swallowing thickly I took a step backwards, taking in the silence around me while nodding, " I hate you." are the only words that could come to mind, and those were the words I spoke towards the boy who I used to repeatedly tell of how much I loved him,

However even though everyone thought my words weren't true, the feeling of pain shattering my heart for the second time told me otherwise.

As I exited the compartment with Pansy the last words to leave his mouth were, "I hate you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**" I hate you,"**

" Today was actually the last day," Pansy began saying as I stood before my bed, beginning to pack my things, "This summer will be—" before finishing her sentence, her presence was behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder looking over it as I held a picture frame. 

I chuckled, " At Malfoy Manor, really late at night and the halls were empty so we snuck out of our rooms. There was an old camera laying around and we started snapping pictures for absolutely no reason. Draco got me this frame for Christmas, it was one of the random photos we took," looking away from the photo and sucking in a deep breath to hold in every emotion I tucked the photo in between my clothing, snugged into my bag.

Before another word could be said between us two a knock was planted loudly on to our wooden door. Pansy stayed still in her spot as I slowly opened the tall door, " Oh— Theo, Come in," I smiled,

" Kass, can we speak alone?" Tilting my head, purely muddled I nodded — taking a look over at my best friend who stood. She flattened out her skirt, stepping in the middle of us before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

He took a seat on the edge of my bed, placing his elbows on his spread legs, "I wasn't even going to tell you, planned on writing a letter," Theodore said, huffing before continuing, "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

My mouth dropped open, full of shock then puzzled about his words, "What do you mean?"

"Considering the tasks I've been given by my—I mean our lord, I won't be attending Hogwarts anymore," a sharp feeling in my stomach stabbed, the feeling of being sick, our lord? It's become time, this summer was it, choices were no longer—only orders, and only us obeying.

Taking in a couple breaths, knowing there was not a sentence nor a word that could change this. He was ordered, now he either obliges or his life is cut short, at this point it already was. Once you have the Dark Mark your life is hanging by the thread of the rope that was once before full, and you're just hoping it won't break, or it won't be cut.

" I'm sorry," was all I could manage to have leave my mouth as I hugged him. He shook his head against my shoulder, patting my back as I shed a few tears on to his Slytherin robe, "I wish I could do something but the rules—"

"Suck," he said blankly, pulling himself out of my arms while a tear rolled down his cheek. Theodore quickly swiped it, sniffling his nose once before standing from the edge of my bed frame, "Don't send letters, Don't attempt to get in contact with me because you cannot. If I must tell you something I will show, otherwise pretend I never existed."

His words hit me like a flood, watching as he turned, placing his hand on the door knob — I found myself clutching his wrist, "You exist. Shut up because you know the stubbornness in me won't allow myself to forget you," I joked, punching his chest lightly while laughing through the sorrow.

Rolling his eyes he wrapped one arm around my middle, pulling me in for another tight hug, "If this wasn't an order I'd stay, I know things are hard for you right now," he was talking about Draco. Everyone's always talking about him now,

" I'm completely over him," even though my point was to make my words clear and confident they came out weak and pathetic. Anyone who heard that sentence couldn't be fooled,

Shaking his head releasing a chuckle; he looked down at me, slightly pulling away, "I'll see you again, Kass," I nodded, letting him go, watching as he stepped out of my dorm slipping into the darkness of the hall.

Taking a step back beside my bag, I huffed then looked up at the clock on our wall to see it was now time to leave. The door creaked open as Pansy poked her head in, "Baby, do you want to stay here all summer?"

I laughed, placing my bags strap over my shoulder as I stood from the now sheet less mattress. Stepping out of the now empty room I shut the door behind me while linking arms with Pansy as always,

When we finally made our way to the entrance of the express I looked around feeling as if I was missing something — yet there was nothing. I was sure of packing everything, soon realizing it was Malakai, I hadn't spoken to him since our moment. He had completely vanished since, before another thought about him could linger any longer Pansy clutched my wrist pulling me on to the express,

" Have you realized who we have to sit with?" She asked in a worried tone, staring forwards. Looking up from my still clutched wrist when my eyes fell dim on his,

The silver orbs narrowing at me, I huffed before following Pansy to our seats. With the boys sitting across from one another, I had no choice other than sitting beside Draco as Pansy sat beside Blaise.

Staring out at the view my eyes caught on the suns reflection beaming off his silver rings. He had placed both of his hands on the table, fiddling around with his rings as the veins in his hands tensed,

I knew I had been staring however I didn't notice it was long enough for him to realize, yet he did. A small smirk growing upon his now curled lips as he exhaled a small breath in between the gap,

I felt my figure firm when his ice cold rings clashed with my warm skin, massaging at the outside of my thigh — slowly moving inwards towards my heat. A shiver ran down my spine, feeling as if it was a shock causing my toes to curl,

Sucking in a deep breath in the corner of my eye I saw the blonde haired boy's profile, his smirk being broad as he dragged one finger along the hem of my panties. Forcing my hips to not buck onto his seductive movements I swallowed thickly,

Before I was about to shove his hand off he made contact with the wet fabric, having slow —stroking movements. Each stroke, making sure the metal of one of his rings hit against the uncovered skin surrounding the area he focused on, 

Another shiver coursed through my veins feeling his slender finger move aside the soaked panties, placing his thumb harshly on my now throbbing clit. With him making fast circular motions on my most sensitive spot my body filled with heat,

Tilting my head, unexpectedly a gasp escaped my mouth when his finger entered me. Teasingly thrusting he continued to show attention to my clit, I continued biting my bottom lip harder to not moan showing my best friend and his best friend sat before us,

I gripped the edge of the table; nearly moaning when he added another finger, he made sure I felt every movement of his fingers roughly hitting the right spot repeatedly, "Are you alright?" Pansy asks, making my attention snap to her words.

Draco's then thrusted quicker, rubbing my clit now harder then before when I released my bottom lip from between my teeth, " I'm f-fine," I weakly reassured, my jaw now beginning to tremble from the hidden pleasure I was getting from beneath the table,

"You're shaking," Blaise added, bringing himself into the unwanted conversation Pansy had begun,

Rubbing my arms, "Just cold," I said, feeling myself about to reach my climax and attempting to hide the aching need in my stomach to release that grew when he suddenly pulled his fingers out from beneath my skirt,

Looking over at Draco he had the same devilish grin, taking in a deep breath while fixing his tux. I huffed at the feeling of emptiness, shaking my head to forget the feeling when the express stopped, only a couple minutes after his taunting game.

Standing as did the three other around me, seeing Draco glance down at the skin between my thighs I raised my skirt feeling his gaze turn into a warning glare,

Pansy and I linked arms about to exit the compartment when wrist was grasped into a tight hold, " Your skirt seems a bit short love, only I should be seeing you this way," chuckling at his comment, I broke my arm away,

"Fuck off," I scoffed when his finger hooked my chin letting everyone passing our compartment to watch his actions as well our friends,

His eyes drew to my lips while leaning down, keeping his focus on them as they went into a pout he spoke, "I'd rather fuck you—" he whispered hoarsely, pausing his sentence to look away grinning to himself, "—I mean, Astoria."

Narrowing my eyes up at him, feeling my heart grow a burning sensation while asking myself repeatedly if he actually had spoke the words I had just heard,

Swallowing thickly I took a step backwards, taking in the silence around me while nodding, " I hate you." are the only words that could come to mind, and those were the words I spoke towards the boy who I used to repeatedly tell of how much I loved him,

However even though everyone thought my words weren't true, the feeling of pain shattering my heart for the second time told me otherwise.

As I exited the compartment with Pansy the last words to leave his mouth were, "I hate you too."


End file.
